Como Darcy persuadiu Lizzy a amar novamente
by Moira Bianchi
Summary: Lizzy é viúva aos 32 anos e decidida a não se amarrar denovo a outro homem, Darcy é solteiro aos 38 decidido a não se deixar envolver seriamente por uma mulher interesseira. Quando eles se conhecem, os dois querem só se divertir. Mas ele acaba se apaixonando e aí...
1. INTRO

Oi!

Já postei esta estória aqui como How William Darcy persuaded Lizzy Bennett to love again, no original em Inglês. No meu blog Hot Rio Chick eu já falei de como comecei a escrever por acaso e acabei gostando demais da brincadeira. Tenho que dizer como é intoxicante postar uma estória de própria autoria e quão legal é prepará-la para publicar. Estou nessa fase, preparando para publicar pelo , pensando em capas, sinopses, propaganda.

Minhas _amigas Darcy_ leram a minha estória usando o tradutor automático do Google e quem já tentou sabe que essas traduções são de doer. Então eu resolvi trabalhar numa versão em Português de uma _pequena parte – o seu segundo encontro, durante um final de semana em Boston_. São 5 fumegantes e intensos capítulos, do 6 ao 10.

Também postada no meu blog, resolvi postar aqui já que a original ainda está rolando.

Hot Rio Chick tem vários extras como um elenco brasileiro para os personagens (exceto Darcy que é o lindo Italiano Raoul Bova), fotos, e outros mimos.

Cada capítulo tem uma música que indica como a Lizzy está se sentindo. Carregue a música antes de começar a ler para entrar no clima.

Aí vai:

_**SINOPSE**_

_**Elizabeth Bennett**_, 32 anos, é viúva e um gênio das finanças, auditora de primeira morando em Boston. Devido a tudo que teve que lidar emocionalmente ela decidiu não se envolver mais com ninguém. Viciada em moda, com mania de correr e de pilates, ela fazia força para ficar em forma e não pirar na batatinha.

_**William Darcy**_, 38 anos, é solteiro e diretor financeiro das empresas da família morando em Seattle. Devido a inúmeras tentativas de interesseiras ele preferia não se envolver seriamente com ninguém. Lindo e milionário, Darcy nunca tinha tido problemas para conquistar uma mulher. Até então.

Quando Darcy aceita o convite dos amigos de infância para passar uns dias de relax na fazenda Netherfield em Meryton – Massachussets ele nunca poderia imaginar que iria conhecer uma gata linda que ia mexer com ele.

Após se conhecerem por acaso num restaurante lotado – o amigo dela, Charlo, tinha marcado com o amigo dele, Thornton, de se conhecerem pessoalmente depois de muito namoro on line – Darcy fica ansioso para ver Lizzy de novo. Duas semanas depois, os amigos dela conseguem convencê-la a ir ao churrasco de 4 de Julho que os caras ricos estavam dando em Netherfield para se divertir e ver qual era a do cara lindo que não parava de perguntar por ela.

Uma coisa leva a outra e eles passam uma tórrida tarde juntos. Lizzy fica eufórica com sua audácia e autoconfiança de pular na cama de um estranho lindo e gostoso e depois ir embora sem nem trocar nem telefone. Darcy fica louco com a autoconfiança dela e o quanto eles se divertiram na cama, imediatamente já planeja ficar com ela outras vezes.

Num devaneio Darcy acredita que Lizzy não lhe deu seu número de telefone porque quer que ele invada o telefone dela. Como eles têm o mesmo aparelho ele consegue hackear o smart phone dela e roubar telefones, e-mail, msn, fotos, tudo.

Como Lizzy estava embarcando para duas semanas de férias na Europa no dia seguinte, Darcy só consegue falar com ela on line. Quando ela descobre como ele consegue persegui-la mesmo quando ela o manda não ligar mais, ela fica furiosa. Com muito custo ele a convence a deixa-lo se desculpar pessoalmente e então ele viaja de Seattle para Boston– costa a costa, 9 horas de voo, 3 fusos horários – para esse jantar na sexta a noite.


	2. Capítulo 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_E o que é que _a vida fez da nossa vida_?_

_O que é que a gente não faz por amor?¹_

Finalmente instalado em seu quarto de hotel em Boston, Darcy suspirou aliviado. Sua quinta-feira tinha sido caótica, especialmente porque ele havia decidido adiantar ao máximo sua agenda. A notícia de que Lizzy estava de volta e a confirmação do encontro que haviam marcado acendeu nele um fogo, e o reservado William Darcy detestava lidar com ansiedade.

Então, depois que Darcy leu o torpedo da Lizzy confirmando o encontro ele adiantou seus compromissos de trabalho, passou em casa para pegar sua bagagem e cuidar de Brutus. O cachorro ficaria sozinho até segunda-feira cedo quando sua governanta viria então ele precisava de água e razão que bastassem até lá. Darcy conseguiu pegar um voo noturno de Seattle e com a diferença de fuso horário desembarcou em Boston pela manhã. Muito cansado, mas animado. Assim que tinha se livrado do paletó, lavado o rosto e afrouxado a gravata ele ligou para Lizzy.

"Alô, _Dick vigarista!"_ Veio sua alegre voz, ligeiramente ofegante.

"Alô, e eu provavelmente mereço isso." Darcy torceu o nariz e franziu os lábios. "Peço desculpas novamente pela minha estupidez."

"Obrigada pelo livro, por falar nisso!" Lizzy deu uma risadinha. Darcy havia lhe enviado um presente _on line_: _"Como proteger o seu iPhone do ataque de hackers"._ Na verdade, ele enviou-lhe um link pago para que ela fizesse o download do _e-book_. Como ele não tinha o endereço dela, ele não poderia ter enviado um presente convencional. Darcy nunca tentaria conseguir o endereço dela invadindo sua privacidade e cometendo o mesmo erro novamente.

"Não é um pedido de desculpas bom o suficiente, eu sei..." Ele disse.

"Eu aprecio o esforço..." Ela respondeu docemente.

Darcy sorriu ainda envergonhado por sua _gafe_ absurda_._

"É incrível quanto você conseguiu futicar o meu telefone enquanto eu estava no banheiro naquele dia... Você está muito charmoso na foto que aparece na minha tela quando você liga..." Lizzy flertou, mas a única coisa que Darcy poderia imaginar como charmosa era o seu tom de voz.

"Charmoso? Sou eu mesmo!" Darcy riu, envergonhado. "Você pode falar? Parece ocupada." Ele franziu a testa se perguntando o que ela estava fazendo.

"Você me pegou chegando em casa e eu corri do elevador quando ouvi o meu celular. Eu esqueci de carregá-lo, de novo, por isso deixei no dock enquanto eu fui correr." Lizzy disse de bom humor. "Você está preso no meio do caminho por causa do mau tempo? Está ligando para cancelar nossos planos?" Ela perguntou, curiosa sobre porquê ele estava ligando mais cedo do que ela esperava.

"Não!" Darcy falou afoito.

"Oh, você estava aqui em Boston ontem, trabalhando? É muito cedo para que você já ter chegado aqui..." Lizzy sugeriu, ainda controlando sua respiração.

"Eu embarquei mais cedo." Ele respondeu.

"Embarcou mais cedo de Seattle? Tipo... num voo noturno? Você está aqui? Em Boston?" Lizzy perguntou surpresa.

"Sim. Eu já estou no hotel. Eu queria saber se poderíamos nos encontrar mais cedo para... almoçar. Talvez um filme?" Darcy perguntou, esperando que ela não tivesse sacado sua ansiedade.

"Pensei que você só iria chegar aqui no final da tarde..." Lizzy nem percebeu o convite, ela só pensava: _"Uau!"_

"A minha quinta-feira estava tranquila, deu para organizar..." Ele disse. Não era propriamente uma mentira, apenas uma meia-verdade. "Cinema?" Ele repetiu o convite, impaciente demais para o seu padrão de comportamento. _"Felizmente Lizzy não vai notar ... Ela não me conhece bem."_ Darcy pensava. _"Ainda"._

"Mmmm ..." Lizzy respondeu vagamente. Seu tom porém significava uma negativa.

"Você tem outros planos? Ocupada?" Descontente, Darcy preparou-se para a resposta temendo que ela iria desmarcar o encontro afinal de contas.

"Na verdade sim. Eu marquei manicure para às quatro." Lizzy disse.

"Ok". Darcy sorriu para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça. _"Mimos para mim? Que bom! Este tipo de ocupada é bom."_ _Ele pensou._

"Se você pegou um voo mais cedo você provavelmente está cansado. Tira uma soneca e vamos nos encontrar às... sete e meia?" Ela sugeriu, insinuando o que ela queria.

"Parece bom. Eu preciso mesmo de um descanso." Para si mesmo ele acrescentou: _"Seria melhor se você pudesse estar aqui, na minha cama comigo."_

"Onde você está hospedado?" Lizzy perguntou, se preparando para desligar, sonhando com um banho gelado.

"No Back Bay". Darcy respondeu.

Lizzy pensou _"Claro, tinha que ser um hotel de luxo." Mas_ teve de admitir que apesar de chique não era chamativo. "Nossa, ótimo! Têm um lounge bar muito bacana neste hotel, te encontro lá." Ela disse.

"Ok. Até?" Ele concordou, ele tinha gostado do lounge quando ele se hospedou no hotel antes. Era assim como ela, elegante e descontraído.

"Claro. Dorme com os anjinhos." Lizzy disse fazendo graça.

"Obrigado. Divirta-se no salão." Darcy disse em um sorriso.

"Obrigado. Tchau". Lizzy disse e esperou um pouco antes de desligar.

"Tchau, Querida." Ele disse calorosamente.

E desta vez, ela não só o ouviu como sentiu um frio na barriga.

Darcy estava se sentindo... contente. Ele tinha visto Bingley e Jane sendo companheiros assim antes. Secretamente, ele sempre quis isso para ele também. Enquanto ele descansava, Lizzy ia ao salão. Ela fez planos que ele poderia se encaixar facilmente; ela encontrou algo para ele fazer enquanto ela estava fazendo _coisas de mulherzinha;_ ela delicadamente o persuadiu. Ele sorriu da sua decepção de adiar revê-la por mais oito horas, embora soubesse que ela estaria fazendo-se _mais_ bonita _para ele._ E então ele teve uma ideia!

Ele clicou duas vezes a sua última chamada e esperou.

"Você precisa de um copo de leite queimado, o seu ursinho e um beijinho para dormir?" Lizzy disse já nua sob o roupão, a caminho de seu banheiro. Antes de entrar no chuveiro ela ansiava por um copo de água bem gelada, e a segunda chamada de Darcy a pegou na cozinha. Mais dois minutos e ela estaria debaixo do chuveiro e não teria ouvido o telefone.

"Você pode me botar na cama sempre que quiser." Ele se ofereceu sem pensar duas vezes.

"Você está falando de colocar alguém para dormir ou um ato carnal?" Lizzy perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu. "Você escolhe".

"Engraçado. À primeira vista ninguém imagina que você tenha manhas e artimanhas, Sr. Darcy!" Lizzy brincou.

"Você é quem escolheu as artimanhas..." Darcy brincou de volta.

"Touché! Mas você ligou só pelas frases de duplo sentido?" Lizzy perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada que ele não viu, mas gostaria de ter visto. Seu tom de flerte era delicioso.

Ele riu. "Não, para perguntar _qual a cor?"_

"Qual a cor?" Lizzy não entendeu nada.

"Sim". Ele disse sorrindo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Ah, esmalte?" Ela riu, ele riu. Por um instante ela teve arrepios pensando se ele estava ousadamente perguntando sobre sua lingerie. "Não tenho certeza, estou pensando em vermelho, talvez mais escuro. Alguma sugestão?"

"Vermelho é perfeito!" Darcy respondeu tentando controlar seu entusiasmo.

"Ok, então. Vermelho". Lizzy concordou.

"Obrigado, te vejo logo." Ele disse calorosamente.

"Tchau, Will." Lizzy riu baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça, e desligou.

Ele sorriu _"Eu escolhi a cor das unhas, companheirismo."_ Não que ele se preocupasse com esmalte, ele só queria flertar com ela. Sabendo que ela tinha planejado se embonecar para encontra-lo o deixou ainda mais entusiasmado. Antes deitar ele precisou de um longo banho.

"A noite vai ser boa!" Ele cantou para si mesmo.

Lizzy estava descansando na cama às oito da noite esperando Darcy ligar de volta há mais de uma hora. Unhas perfeitas, depilação em dia, um bom banho, cabelo escovado, o corpo hidratado e à espera. Lizzy estava _em ponto de bala._

Uma hora antes Lizzy tinha ligado para o celular dele para dizer que já estava pronta, mas ele não atendeu. Ela achou melhor não tentar o quarto do hotel, melhor que Darcy seja o único ansioso. Esperando que ele ligasse de volta logo depois, quando ele não fez, ela concluiu que ele devia estar mais cansado do que pensava. _"Melhor dormir como uma pedra sozinho do que comigo!"_ Ela pensou com um sorriso malicioso.

Durante sua sessão de beleza, Lizzy remoeu esse encontro extensivamente. As intenções de Darcy eram claras, ele queria transar_._ A julgar pela primeira vez que ficaram juntos em Netherfield e pela ansiedade dele, eles iam pegar fogo hoje. _"Ele pegou um voo mais cedo. Uau!"_

Lizzy acabou concluindo que sim, ela poderia lidar com uma amizade colorida_._ Ela pode agir como um homem, não sentir vergonha por ter um forte apetite sexual, ser independente, ter um relacionamento sem compromisso. Em outras palavras, uma _amizade de um tipo especial_ com esse homem lindo, um pinto amigo_._

Lizzy ainda estava _emocionalmente constipada,_ como seus amigos a acusavam, e esse tipo de relacionamento era muito apropriado. Ela poderia desfrutar de sua companhia (e corpo) formidável e depois Darcy retornaria ao seu mundinho, deixando-a livre. Talvez eles possam repetir de vez em quando. Soava como algo muito civilizado.

No meio de um episódio particularmente violento de_ True Blood_, o telefone dela tocou e ela teve certeza que era Darcy antes mesmo de ver seu belo rosto em sua tela.

"Desculpe!" Disse ele com urgência tão logo percebeu que ela tinha atendido. "Eu caí no sono assim que deitei e meu telefone estava no silencioso."

"Oi! Não tem problema. Você está se sentindo melhor?" Lizzy perguntou calmamente.

"Oi!" Ele respirou aliviado pelo tom de voz dela. "Sim, descansado e envergonhado."

"Nosso jantar ainda está de pé?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim!" Darcy respondeu afoito.

Ela riu. "Em uma hora?" Lizzy sugeriu.

"Se você precisar de tanto. Eu vou estar pronto em dez minutos!" Ele disse coçando a cabeça.

Ela riu de novo. "Trinta, então."

"Trinta." Ele concordou.

"Tchau."

"Tchau."

As oito e vinte e cinco Darcy estava esperando por ela no saguão do hotel, vestido para agradá-la com camisa polo e jeans escuros, tênis de couro, cabelo úmido, porém em ordem. Pelo menos ele tinha feito a barba antes de dormir, e o tinha feito meticulosamente. Ele mal cabia em si. Após dez desconfortáveis minutos de pé no átrio do hotel, ele decidiu sentar-se no lounge bar e pedir uma _Stella_ para parecer tranquilo quando ela chegasse. Não foi uma boa ideia, porque uma mulher magra e muito loira colou-se a seu lado e imediatamente puxou papo.

Talvez fosse a semelhança com a aparência de_ Cardragon _que o irritou. Talvez fosse a lembrança de como ele se sentia contrariado quando Caroline se vestia para impressionar os outros sem dar importância à opinião dele. Talvez fosse a falta da elegância contida a que ele estava acostumado. Ou ainda, talvez, fosse o medo de que quando Lizzy chegasse, ela o veria _'entretendo' _outra mulher_._ O fato é que, depois que a mulher dragão trouxe-o de seus devaneios com: _"Você é surdo?_ _Eu estou falando com você!" Darcy_ pediu licença e se levantou decidido a retomar a sua posição de totem indígena no lobby do hotel. No mesmo instante Lizzy entrou no bar.

Quando ele a viu, Darcy sentiu um frio na coluna e teve quase certeza que ela também sentiu. Lizzy se endireitou, e ele pode saborear a sua silhueta deliciosa vestida num jeans moderno, saltos altos e um top bonito que a fazia parecer ainda mais linda. E brilhantes unhas cor de vinho. Seu mau humor foi imediatamente dissolvido.

'Entretendo?' Ela perguntou, chegando perto o suficiente para lhe dar arrepios.

'Agora eu estou. Tão bom ver você, Querida. ' Darcy disse, feliz em revê-la.

Ela sorriu, era bom vê-lo novamente. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito do que em suas férias, barba bem feita, vestido casualmente porém impecável. As pernas dela quiseram falsear, mas ela se concentrou em fazer um grande esforço para parecer confiante.

'Então, _Jean Harlow _vem conosco?' Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

'Eu só vejo uma mulher aqui.' Ele respondeu perdido nos olhos dela.

Ela sorriu de volta. 'Que tal você me oferecer uma bebida enquanto a gente decide onde jantar? '

'Feito.' E ele fez um sinal para o garçom, enquanto a escoltava para uma mesa reservada. 'Uma cerveja? _Stella?_ '

'Ótimo.' Lizzy respondeu.

Ele mostrou a sua garrafa para o garçom e pediu duas novas. A mesa era pequena e redonda, assim eles encostaram os cotovelos deixando a corrente elétrica entre eles fluir. A comunicação silenciosa através de olhares e sorrisos durou até o primeiro gole, Lizzy não pode resistir mais.

'Você está muito bonito. Ainda mais do que eu me lembrava.' Havia algo sobre este homem que a fazia atrevida, e dada a sua história passada, ela não queria perder tempo fazendo joguinhos. _"O tempo passa, o tempo voa. Escolha sabiamente."_ Seu pai costumava dizer.

'Estou feliz que você se lembre.' Darcy disse em um sorriso incrivelmente sexy.

Ela sorriu. 'Você fez questão que eu não esquecesse, não foi?' Lizzy respondeu sarcasticamente.

'Elizabeth, eu quero pedir desculpas mais uma vez, agora para valer. ' Ele disse com sinceridade. 'Eu estava fora da mim. Lamento ter feito você se sentir desconfortável.'

Ela lhe deu um sorriso irônico e não respondeu. Isso o fez se contorcer.

'Eu particularmente lamento ter lhe dado uma razão qualquer para não gostar de mim.' Darcy continuou a abrir seu coração.

"_Ah, isso é fofo!"_ Lizzy pensou, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso, bem pequeno, mas genuíno. 'Will, eu odiei. Eu me senti invadida, você não me deu a chance de decidir se eu _queria_ te dar _todos os_ meus contatos. Mas sei lá como, eu não fiquei com medo. Embora eu acho que deveria ter tido-'

'Querida, por favor acredite que eu tive as melhores intenções -' Darcy interrompeu-a mas parou no meio da frase, rindo da estupidez de suas palavras.

Lizzy riu suavemente. 'Nunca achei que você fosse um assassino, apesar da _perseguição._ Você é? Você vai me atacar?' Lizzy perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

'Não vou matar você, mas você está linda, deliciosa. Eu tenho que admitir que me sinto tentado a atacá-la ... ' Darcy flertou.

'Nossa! Por um segundo eu pensei que você ia me mostrar dentes de vampiro!' Lizzy brincou, perdida em seu olhar intenso.

Ele sorriu devastadoramente. 'Bem, eu tenho os meus segredinhos.'

Ela deu uma risada espontânea e ele corou quando entendeu o que ele não pretendia dizer, mas tinha dito de qualquer maneira. De maneira nenhuma ele quis citar a brincadeira que ela tinha feito comparando tamanhos quando eles se ficaram em Netherfield.

'Quero dizer, você sabe que eu não tenho nada no diminutivo.' Darcy emendou.

Agora foi a vez de Lizzy corar. _"Ha, serve-lhe bem, querida."_ Ele pensou.

'Não, você não tem.' Ela disse, abaixando os olhos para a garrafa.

Após alguns segundos, ela encontrou palavras de novo.

'Desculpas aceitas.' Lizzy disse a ele, num sorrindo tímido.

'É muito bom ver você de novo, Querida.' Ele disse certo de que ela podia ver que estava sendo sincero. 'Eu lembro de você muito claramente, mas hoje você parece mais ... À vontade? Tão bonita quanto, só que mais descontraída. '

'Eu fico sempre um pouco tensa em Meryton.' Ela deu de ombros. 'Para onde vamos daqui?' Lizzy perguntou, sem estender o assunto.

"_Para cama?"_ Ele pensou. 'Você é daqui, e eu iria deixá-la escolher de qualquer maneira. O que você prefere? Comida mexicana? Grega?' Ele sorriu lembrando os e-mails sexy que eles tinham trocado enquanto ela estava na Europa.

'Na verdade, se você estiver a fim, eu estou sonhando com um bife grande e suculento desde que cheguei de viagem!' Lizzy disse, quase infantil.

'Eu estou a fim! ' Darcy sorriu, ela era linda.

'Podemos tentar a minha _steak house_ preferida, a poucos quarteirões daqui. É um restaurante no estilo _"All American"_, com molho _barbecue_ e _chutney_ caseiros.' Ela se entusiasmou.

'Já estou com água na boca!' Ele estava com fome porque a última coisa que ele havia comido foi um lanche leve que ele tinha pedido ao serviço de quarto antes de deitar, mas ela entendeu exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

Olhos fixos um no outro mais uma vez, foi outro _"momento"._ Ela se inclinou e deu uma bitoca em seus lábios e ele simplesmente adorou. Então duas bitocas mais, então cinco, antes de recuar.

'Idem.' Lizzy sussurrou.

'Lizzy, se você já terminou com esta cerveja, vamos agora. Mais um olhar como este último e vamos pedir serviço de quarto. ' Darcy falou com voz baixa e grave. Ou foi uma ameaça?

Ela teve certeza que ele estava falando sério, e ela precisou de alguma força para balançar a cabeça e começar a se levantar.

Ele assinou a conta mandando cobrar no seu quarto e conduzindo-a com uma mão na lombar dela, eles deixaram o hotel.

Eles caminharam lado a lado jogando conversa fora sobre o bairro e seus edifícios, mas sem se tocar, exceto para atravessar as ruas quando ela estendia a mão para segurar a dele, e corriam juntos de uma calçada para outra. Pela terceira e última esquina, para graça de Lizzy, Darcy não soltou a mão dela. Então, eles chegaram no _'Pinóquio na brasa '_ como um casal.

Havia uma lista de espera, mas não importava. Por trinta e cinco minutos eles esperaram de pé em uma das mesas altas na calçada decorada do restaurante. Entre uma caneca de chope cada um e provinhas de aperitivos servidos por frenéticos garçons, eles continuaram de mãos dadas, ocasionalmente acariciando as palmas das mãos ou os dedos do outro.

Darcy contou a história de seu Brutus, como ele resgatou o filhote de Dog Alemão de um olho negro e outro verde do triste destino que sua criadora - namorada de Ricky na época - tinha reservado para ele. Darcy mostrou-lhe algumas fotos do cão absurdamente grande no celular e teve que rir com ela quando ela disse maravilhada:

'Ele é igualzinho ao _Scooby Doo_! '

'Ele é! É por isso que o nome dele é 'Brutus', o oposto do _Scooby_ '. Darcy disse, mencionando o político romano, famoso por trair Júlio César.

'Como?' Ela ainda estava rindo.

'Scooby fiel até os ossos!' Darcy riu.

'Você poderia tê-lo chamado Fred, _Salsicha_ ou, ou ... _Bionicão!_' Lizzy estava se divertindo muito. _"Homem lindo, olhares sexy e coração quente ... Uau!"_ Ela pensou.

'Biônico o quê? ' Darcy franziu a testa, sorrindo.

'Você lembra, _Falcão Azul,_ pés esquisitos de galinha... ' Lizzy imitou os pés do personagem animado com as mãos em forma de garra. 'Qual é! Bionicão era seu fiel escudeiro! '

Ele riu. 'Você escolhe o nome do próximo cachorro, ok?'

Ela riu. _"Eu, escolher nome do próximo cachorro dele? Caramba!"_

Quando a recepcionista finalmente chegou para conduzi-los a uma mesa, ela teve que esperar uma fração de segundo porque eles estavam quase tocando os narizes e prestes a se beijar, beijar de verdade, pela primeira vez naquela noite. Quando Darcy viu a mulher se aproximar na sua visão periférica, ele bicou os lábios de Lizzy e se virou, o que lhe rendeu um beijo na bochecha.

A cabine que eles conseguiram, perto janela lateral, era perfeita. Aconchegante, à meia luz e longe do barulho do restaurante lotado. Darcy ajudou-a a sentar em um lado e pegou o outro. Lizzy ficou um pouco desapontada, mas teve de admitir que sendo um homem grande, não haveria espaço suficiente para ele ao lado dela se quisessem jantar, e ela queria. Ela estava com fome e esperando que fosse precisar de muita energia esta noite.

'Eu gostei do lugar.' Darcy disse quando se instalou e olhou em volta.

'Espere até você experimentar o especial da casa! Você vai adorar! ' Lizzy disse lambendo os lábios.

A virilha dele reagiu imediatamente. _"Graças a Deus ninguém pode ver debaixo da mesa. Eu nunca manteria minha dignidade sentado ao lado dela!"_

Com o menu na mão, Lizzy sugeriu que pulassem as entradas e pedissem logo. Darcy concordou e ficou surpreso quando ela pediu o grelhado especial para os dois. _"Ela está faminta. E tão ansiosa quanto eu."_ Ele pensou com satisfeito.

"_Espero_ _que ele não ache que eu estou muito ansiosa para o rala e rola. Eu estou, mas eu estou mais com fome." _Ela pensou.

'Outra caneca, Lizzy?' Ele perguntou e a trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos.

'Mmmm, não tenho certeza. Três cervejas é o meu limite. ' Ela torceu os lábios para o lado, pensativa.

'E duas canecas.' Ele disse ao garçom quando devolveu o menu. 'A garrafa que bebemos no hotel era muito pequena.' Ele disse a ela assim que o garçom virou de costas.

'Não era não. Meu limite é de três daquelas! ' Lizzy se lamentou brincando.

'O que acontece se você passar do seu limite?' Darcy perguntou. Ele tinha esquecido esse adorável _limite de três cervejas._

'Bem, eu tenho certeza que você se lembra... Eu fico um pouco animada demais, um pouco mais destemida, falo demais, fico muito sincera...' Ela disse, timidamente flertando.

'Eu gostei. ' Ele sorriu para ela.

Ignorando-o, ela continuou. 'E não é bom para a minha cintura. ' Ela terminou.

'Não tem nada de errado na sua cintura.' Ele deu-lhe um olhar apreciativo.

Ela corou, sorriu e apertou a mão dele sobre a mesa.

'Como foi a viagem? Você conseguiu resolver tudo o que você queria? ' Darcy estava pescando para obter informações. O amigo dele Thorn não estava em bons termos com o amigo dela Charlo, portanto ele não teve como descobrir nada sobre sua viagem para Europa.

'Nada para resolver, nada de negócios!' Ela disse, rindo baixinho.

Darcy olhou para ela sobre a sua caneca enquanto tomava um gole, na expectativa que ela continuasse e ela suspirou. 'Char deve ter contado a Thorn toda a minha vida...' Ela tomou um gole para se preparar antes de continuar. 'Fui visitar um amigo em Viena, um amigo querido. Era seu aniversário e ele tinha acabado de ser promovido. Fazia sentido ir porque ele está sempre ao meu lado quando eu preciso dele. ' Lizzy disse.

"_Ele, ele, ele..."_ Darcy não gostou disso, um _homem._ Ele franziu a testa.

Outro suspiro e outro gole para Lizzy. 'Gardy, Hans Gardiner, é um bom amigo. Um dos seus colegas de classe fez intercâmbio em Meryton durante a oitava série e ele passou um mês de férias aqui. Nós não gostamos um do outro no começo, mas depois durante o ano ele me ajudou a procurar material sobre Segunda Guerra Mundial na Áustria. Eu precisava de um A + e ele me ajudou a conseguir. Desde então, ficamos amigos por correspondência, trocamos cartas, depois e-mails, mensagens de texto. '

'Namorados?' Darcy perguntou ceticamente.

'Não!' Ela deu uma risadinha. 'Ninguém entende o que temos. Nós somos muito amigos. ' Lizzy disse sorrindo de soslaio.

'Homens não são amigos de mulheres. ' Darcy afirmou e tomou um gole de chope.

'Isso é bobagem. ' Lizzy sacudiu a cabeça.

'Eu é que sei. ' Darcy insistiu.

'Humpf.' Ela tomou um gole. 'Nós somos.' Ela disse com petulância.

'Duvido. Nenhum romance, nem quando eram adolescentes?' Darcy perguntou, ainda cético.

'Só platônico.' Lizzy admitiu escondendo o sorriso.

'Ah...' Darcy disse, e pensou: _"Merda."_

'Ei, nós temos sido amigos por um tempão. Precisa de muito amor mesmo para manter o contato por tanto tempo. ' Lizzy justificou sua amizade com Gardy como já havia feito várias vezes antes.

"_Amor? Mmmm ..."_ Darcy definitivamente não gostou disso. 'Platônico? Vocês só conversam e riem, sem qualquer _carinho?_ ' Ele perguntou, pensando que seria melhor saber tudo que havia para saber de uma vez, como tirar um bandaid. _"Por favor, diga não"._ Ele pensou.

'Às vezes...' Ela deu-lhe um olhar provocante que ele amou e odiou.

'Defina às vezes.' Darcy exigiu.

'Já aconteceu, mas não é obrigatório.' Lizzy continuou a provocá-lo, era delicioso demais para evitar. Ele era tão bonito tentando esconder o seu desconforto.

'Aconteceu nestas últimas semanas?' Darcy persistiu. Lizzy estava segurando informações e ele podia dizer que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito.

'Mmmm, nós fomos... Muito amorosos um com o outro. Acho que se pode dizer isso. ' Lizzy disse maliciosamente.

'Muito amorosos tipo... dormindo juntos? Sexo?' Disfarçando sua insatisfação da melhor maneira possível, ele quis descobrir imediatamente se tinha um concorrente ou se ela tinha alguém.

'Não! Ele é casado, tem filhos! ' Lizzy disse rindo e Darcy secretamente respirou aliviado. 'E você me acostumou mal de qualquer maneira!' Ela disse em um sorriso sexy que fez Darcy ter arrepios.

'Defina mal acostumada. ' Darcy incentivou-a, feliz por ela realmente estar livre para ele.

'Mmmm... É o nosso _pequeno_ segredo.' Ela disse depois de um tempo. Como ele ainda ficou cético, ela acrescentou: 'Melhor mostrar que falar.'

'Parece promissor.' Darcy sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta. 'Pode deixar, vou deixar claro para você quando estiver me acostumando mal. '

'Combinado'. Ele disse com uma expressão presunçosa. 'E quantas vezes você é _muito amorosa_ com o seu _querido_ amigo _austríaco?'_

'Pelo telefone? Toda hora. Mas pessoalmente uma ou duas vezes por ano. ' Lizzy respondeu.

Darcy ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela sabia que era hora. _"Antes tarde do que nunca."_ Ela tomou um longo gole, deu um grande suspiro e começou. 'Tenho certeza que a esta altura você já conhece a minha história? '

'Fiz algumas perguntas sobre você. ' Darcy admitiu tímido.

'Eu sei. Meus amigos são tagarelas, mas muito leais. Antes que te contassem através de Thorn, eles falaram comigo. '

'Você sabia que eu estava curioso sobre você? ' Darcy perguntou incrédulo.

'Sim, desde que saí do _Route 66.'_ Lizzy respondeu em um sorriso, lembrando do dia que eles se conheceram no restaurante mexicano na cidade natal dela, Meryton.

'Diabos! Eu achei que estava sendo tão discreto! ' Ele amaldiçoou.

Ela riu e depois ficou séria. 'Eu sou viúva, por cerca de dois anos. Bill era o meu namorado de escola e nos casamos logo após a faculdade. '

Ele balançou a cabeça. 'A caseira de Netherfield me contou isso. '

Ela ficou surpresa. 'Sra. Hill também? Ih, então você sabe a versão _fofoca._ ' Lizzy sacudiu a cabeça. Ela nunca pensou que ele poderia ter perguntado a outra pessoa, ele realmente estava interessado nela. Estranhamente isso a fez mais confiante sobre apenas usufruir de Darcy para _entretenimento._

Ele estava envergonhado, ele tinha pesquisado bastante sobre ela.

'Bem, eu vou te dar a versão resumida já que você sabe de muitos detalhes feios.' Lizzy suspirou. 'Bill e eu nos formamos na faculdade juntos e trabalhamos para a mesma empresa de auditoria. Foi um bom casamento de quatro anos, não perfeito. Se é que existe essa coisa como um casamento perfeito...' Ela pensou amargamente e sacudiu a cabeça. 'De qualquer forma, ele era atencioso e carinhoso, mas tinha suas tolices também. Como eu, eu suponho. A gente ia levando até que eu decidi ter um bebê e não foi fácil engravidar. Bill se recusou a procurar ajuda; embora os médicos que visitei o aconselharam a fazê-lo. Ele não quis nem ouvir, especialmente sobre adoção. Meu palpite é que foi coisa de Lady Kate.' Ela tomou um gole da sua cerveja.

'Lady Kate? ' Darcy perguntou, baixando a voz, completamente envolvido com sua seriedade.

'Sua mãe, Katherine. Nunca gostou de mim. De acordo com a minha mãe era porque ela roubou o papai da Lady Kate quando eles eram adolescentes. ' Lizzy deu de ombros. 'Então... Meus últimos dois anos de casamento não foram os mais felizes.'

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

'Sabe-se lá porque, Bill decidiu fazer alguns trabalhos particulares por fora da empresa, e logo para uma destilaria clandestina. Eu só soube quatro dias antes de sua partida em uma viagem de negócios, e nós concordamos que seria a última vez que ele ia trabalhar para esse pessoal. Para ajudar, eu fiz parte da auditoria então eu tinha algum conhecimento dos negócios da destilaria. ' Agora a pior parte estava por vir, Darcy podia sentir que ela estava ficando tensa e tomando-lhe a mão, apertou com força.

Ela sorriu, mas não o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos. Lizzy achou estranho contar esta história, sua história, a um cara praticamente estranho.

'Bill estava com umas pessoas da destilaria visitando um galpão de distribuição no meio do nada quando o carro onde estavam teve um pneu furado e por causa da velocidade, o resultado foi desastroso. Eles haviam tomado uma estrada secundária o que tornou difícil encontrá-los_._ A destilaria levou cinco dias para me ligar e me dar os pêsames, certificando-se eu entendia a necessidade de sigilo. Fiquei arrasada. E talvez, a companhia tenha _limpado os vestígios_ antes que a polícia fosse chamada, eu não sei. Eu estou cansada de especular. ' Na verdade, recontando a história a um estranho, Lizzy sentiu cansaço. Estava exausta com toda essa imundície.

'Para encurtar a estória' Lizzy continuou, 'Lady Kate me acusou de matar Bill para que eu pudesse assumir _Rosings_ - sua grande fazenda.' Ela disse sarcasticamente. 'Em seu desespero, ela pensou que eu iria exigir a metade que Bill herdou quando seu pai faleceu. Ela chegou a ir à polícia com esta história. Era um absurdo, é claro. Xerife Earp nem sequer registrou qualquer queixa - não fazia nenhum sentido, todo mundo sabe das hipérboles de Lady Kate, mas os fofoqueiros da cidade adoraram. Minha mãe cuidou disso para mim, acho que ela esbofeteou Kate!

Ela, minha mãe, disse a todo mundo que eu deveria ter tido um bebê para garantir a fazenda inteira para mim. Mas, na realidade, enquanto eu chorava o meu marido morto, desolada sobre minha nova vida como uma viúva aos 30 anos de idade e _suspeita de homicídio,_ meus pais me abraçaram e repetiram que eu nunca mais precisaria falar com essas pessoas novamente. Os laços haviam sido quebrados.

A destilaria me ofereceu um acordo financeiro _muito bom,_ desde que eu assinasse um acordo de confidencialidade, o que deu ao meu advogado munição para pedir um valor maior. A empresa para a qual trabalhávamos também liberou o seguro de vida. Meu advogado arranjou para Lady Kate manter sua fazenda inteira em troca de nossos bens conjugais e ela só aceitou porque sabia que tínhamos só um carro popular, apartamento pequeno e magra poupança no banco.

Durante toda essa confusão, eu decidi parar de chorar e me dedicar ao trabalho. Eu passei a trabalhar vinte horas por dia, quase não comia. Seis meses após a morte de Bill eu estava razoavelmente bem estabelecida financeiramente, mas emocionalmente destruída, então meus amigos decidiram ajudar.

Charlo e Dennie que você conheceu em Meryton se uniram ao Gardy e formaram um esquadrão secreto para me salvar, mas eles não são muito sutis. Gardy me ofereceu abrigo em seu quarto de hóspedes em Viena e eu dormi durante uma semana. Charlo e Dennie inventaram esse curso de espanhol para que eu saísse da rotina casa-escritório toda semana.

Hoje em dia eu sou eu novamente.' Lizzy suspirou quando ela terminou sua história. _"Mais ou menos."_ Ela acrescentou para si mesma.

Darcy ficou em silêncio por um tempo dando-lhe tempo para se recuperar e se permitir digerir tudo. Quando a comida chegou, ele disse se desculpando: 'Eu não sabia de tudo isso.'

Lizzy deu de ombros e provou o bife que a esta altura já tinha sido servido. 'Experimente, está uma delícia!' Ela disse fazendo um esforço danado para mudar de assunto e parecer alegre de novo.

Darcy não foi enganado por ela, estava claro em seu rosto que ela ainda estava mexida. Sentiu-se indignado com tudo o que ela teve de lidar, mas além de compaixão pelo semelhante ele não sabia por que se sentiu assim. Ela era uma _gata gostosa que gostava de transar com ele_ e nada mais. Ele ficou contente que ele estava começando sacar as reações dela, mas não tinha certeza da utilidade disso a longo prazo.

¹- Bem que se quis – Marisa Monte

.

.

.

E então? _**Comentários & reviews?**_


	3. Capítulo 7

_**Olá, obrigada pelas visitas!  
**_

_Curtindo a** fanpage **de** HOT RIO CHICK **_**no**_** Facebook **você fica por dentro das atualizações e extras das minhas estórias.**  
**_

_Até a** próxima quarta, dia 3 de outubro, **você ainda concorre a um brinde - um chaveirinho Brazuca!**  
**_

_**Aproveite o capítulo 'quente',  
**_

_**e carregue a música!  
**_

_**xxx  
**_

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Buscando afinar um satélite à-toa  
Não sou desses homens, eu te quero há um tempão¹

Darcy provou seu bife, estava fantástico, mas seus pensamentos tinham sido capturados pelos belos olhos de Lizzy, olhando atentamente para ele. 'Está perfeito, delicioso!' Ele disse, sem ter certeza sobre o que ele estava se referindo.

Ela sentiu arrepios por ter a mesma dúvida.

Apesar de ter toneladas de perguntas sobre o passado dela, ele a deixou mudar de assunto.

Quando estavam pela metade dos pratos, ela parecia ter encontrado um pouco de seu _mojo_ de volta. Lizzy estava trabalhando muito duro para isso, tentando concentrar-se no homem bonito, na amizade coloridaesperando por ela, a sensação estimulante de _ter uma uma amizade colorida_ em primeiro lugar e como era fora de padrão estar _permitindo-se_ a _ter_ uma. Ela sabia que _"a conversa"_ estava perto porque seus amigos diziam que Darcy estava fazendo perguntas, parecia muito interessado nela.

"_Muito interessado para alguém que só quer se divertir, Liz!_ _Não faz a burra!" _Disse Charlo, seguido de sua risada estridente.

Retornando o favor, Dennie e seus cabelos vermelhos haviam pesquisado sobre Darcy também. Ela conseguiu hipnotizar Ricky tempo suficiente num rala e rola para fazê-lo abrir o bico. Bingley foi mais fácil. Algumas cervejas e preocupação genuína da amiga com Lizzy era tudo o que Bingley e sua boa índole precisavam - embora Dennie suspeitasse que ele havia editado muito e com cuidado.

Olhando para Darcy através de seus cílios, Lizzy sorriu.

'Eu sei coisas sobre você também, _Dick Vigarista...'_

Ao som de sua voz, Darcy olhou para ela. A combinação de seus olhos, cílios e sorriso o puseram em alerta de novo, imediatamente desconfiado.

Como ele se retraiu, Lizzy ampliou seu sorriso e se corrigiu. _'Sr. Adonis,_ misterioso deus do sexo..."

A testada franzida de Darcy foi dissolvida em uma grande risada com a provocação dela.

'Não seria Eros?' Darcy disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

'_Meu_ misterioso deus do sexo, eu escolho a referência grega.' Lizzy falou com petulância, e comeu um pouco do jantar.

"_Seu? Eu sou seu?"_ Ele sorriu. 'O que Miss Marple sabe sobre mim? Diga-me para que eu possa negar. Ou me explicar. ' Ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

Lizzy sorriu maliciosamente. 'Fofoca é o que ninguém assume fazer, mas todo mundo gosta.' Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

'Elliot?' Darcy perguntou.

'Conrad.' Lizzy respondeu.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

'Meu pai é um estudioso e tem paixão por citar frases de efeito.' Ela deu de ombros.

'Então, me diga o que você sabe.' Darcy disse e tomou um gole, descansou o garfo e preparou-se para o que estava por vir.

'Você é podre de rico...' Ela sorriu.

'Eu acho que se poderia dizer isso.' Darcy disse descontente.

'Você é solteiro, apesar de todas as interesseiras, devoradoras de homens e mulheres do tipo...' Lizzy ofereceu, ela podia sentir que ele estava desconfortável.

'Correto.' Darcy balançou a cabeça.

'Você nunca foi casado...' Lizzy continuou.

'Correto.' Ele estava começando a relaxar.

'Você trabalha para a empresa de sua família como uma espécie de CEO...' Ela falou.

'CFO.' Ele corrigiu.

'_Blá, blá, blá_ sobre quanto dinheiro você faz cada vez que um bom negócio de _blá, blá, blá_ dá certo...' Ela sorriu, encolheu os ombros. 'Eu não me importo muito a grana dos outros.'

Ele balançou a cabeça, satisfeito. 'Há vários negócios de _blá, blá, blá_ em curso no momento. É por isso que meus amigos acharam que eu precisava de umas férias no mês passado. ' Darcy disse em um tom paternalista.

Ela corou, mas ficou quieta.

'O quê?' Darcy perguntou.

'Bem, me disseram que você foi saiu de Seattle por um tempo porque...' Ela tomou um último gole de sua caneca, tentando formular a frase da maneira certa. 'Mmmm, porque você precisava de tempo para curar uma desilusão amorosa.' Lizzy sentiu falta da chance de adicionar um _"#ProntoFalei!"_

Ele abaixou a cabeça e pensou por alguns segundos. 'Estou certo de que não foi isso o que você ouviu.'

Darcy ficou olhando desanimado para a mesa, Lizzy sentiu que tinha que elaborar. 'Ouvi dizer que você teve uma namorada que queria se casar com o seu dinheiro e você estava prestes a deixá-la fazer isso, embora todo mundo dissesse que era loucura. Ninguém entendia por que você iria fazer uma coisa dessas. Mas você descobriu que ela tinha mais alguém antes do casamento.' Outro _#!_

'Correto. ' Darcy disse secamente.

'Reconheço uma desilusão amorosa quando vejo uma. ' Lizzy murmurou. Ela estava tão desconfortável falando das mágoas de outra pessoa tanto quanto falando das dela.

Ele olhou para cima e a respiração dela ficou presa na garganta. Ele parecia outra pessoa, mais velho, sério, distante. Frio. Por um segundo, ela entrou em pânico temendo perder _seu Will,_ mas um segundo depois ela raciocinou que ele _não_ era dela.

'Você é muito gentil. ' Darcy disse em uma voz gutural.

'Deslealdade é uma merda. ' Lizzy respondeu.

'É mesmo.' Darcy balançou a cabeça.

'Não se sinta obrigado a falar sobre coisas que você preferia não lembrar. Eu te contei minha história porque eu queria, você não precisa retribuir. Eu prefiro ter você alegre, me hipnotizando com seu sorriso devastador.' Lizzy mordeu o lábio. ' Você parece outra pessoa, esta expressão pesada em seu rosto bonito... ' Ela disse.

Ele a estudou por um momento. _"Diferente."_ Darcy pensou.

'Minha _ex_ é uma mulher bonita e elegante, filha de uma velha amiga da minha mãe. Nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças, e temos amigos em comum. Eu pensei que eu a amava, que nos divertíamos na... ' Antes de meter os pés pelas mãos mais uma vez, Darcy achou melhor não comentar sobre sua vida sexual com a ex. 'Nós nos dávamos muito bem. Eu decidi casar e começar uma família então melhor ter uma interesseira conhecida do que uma estranha. Eu não estava contando com seus namoradinhos. ' Darcy terminou seu relato medindo palavras para usar o mínimo possível e evitando toda a emoção.

'Que droga...' Lizzy disse, franzindo os lábios.

'Que droga.' Ele sorriu para sua compaixão.

Como o garçom chegou para retirar seus pratos, eles ficaram em silêncio. 'Será que vocês dois _pombinhos_ querem sobremesa? Vocês já experimentaram o _brownie tentação_? Ele vem com duas bolas de sorvete de maracujá! ' O garçom falou entusiasmado.

Ambos ficaram surpresos ao serem chamados de _'pombinhos'_ e sorrindo um para o outro perceberam que eles estiveram inclinados sobre a mesa quase noite toda. Os assuntos eram muito pessoais, precisavam ser ditos em voz baixa, o mais perto possível. Para quem olhava de fora eles deviam mesmo parecer pombinhos apaixonados_._

Lizzy respondeu: 'Nós queremos, _fofo?'_ Ela bateu seus cílios para Darcy.

'Eu e a minha gata vamos olhar o cardápio e decidir, ok?' Darcy falou com o garçom, mas não pode desviar o olhar dos olhos da Lizzy. Era cativante como ela sorria com os olhos.

O garçom assentiu com a cabeça, dando a Lizzy um olhar divertido, e saiu antes de Darcy conseguisse entender por que ele se sentiu ameaçado, por que ele queria dar um chega para lá no garoto.

Darcy levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá da cabine.

'Pensei que você nunca faria isso. ' Ela disse, olhando para ele através de seus cílios.

'Tudo o que você precisava fazer era pedir. ' Ele sussurrou nos lábios dela. Depois de algumas cervejas e da conversa sobre suas vidas, um sorriso sedutor era todo o incentivo que ele precisava. E foi um beijo arrebatador.

Darcy achava que ela tinha um leve sabor de mostarda com mel, ela provou puro mel nele. Os beijos se multiplicaram.

Lizzy estava perigosamente a caminho de gostar demais dele. _"Talvez seja toda a cerveja que eu tomei."_ Pensou ela, envolvida no fogo que foi se acendendo nela.

'Preciso de um tempo. ' Lizzy disse relutantemente entre seus beijos. 'Toalete. Espera por mim? '

'Claro'. Darcy disse um pouco ofegante.

Enquanto Lizzy estava no banheiro, Darcy também foi e pediu a conta. Quando ela voltou, poucos minutos depois dele, ela estava recomposta e com o batom retocado. Ele congratulou-se por sua boa sorte em tê-la só para ele por esta noite.

'Encontrei nosso garçom no caminho e pedi a conta, mas ele disse que você tinha pedido!' Lizzy disse quando ela chegou perto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

'Grandes mentes pensam em sintonia.' Darcy sorriu.

'A_ luxúria põe a gente em sintonia_, você quer dizer!' Ela brincou deslizando ao lado dele na cabine, inclinando-se sobre a sua coxa para apoiá-la.

'Estamos não é querida?' Ele falou suavemente, inclinando-se mais perto do rosto dela.

'Quando podemos ir embora? ' Ela sussurrou perigosamente perto da boca de Darcy.

Pelo canto do seu olho, Darcy viu o garçom se aproximar. Ele pegou sua carteira e entregou um cartão de crédito sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele não conseguiu olhar para outro lugar, e ela ficaria extremamente triste se ele o fizesse.

Com dificuldade, ele conseguiu pagar, evitar as tentativas dela de dividir a conta e manter a sua dignidade com a mão delicada de unhas cor de vinho no alto de sua coxa, para não mencionar os beijinhos em seu queixo. Assim que a conta foi paga, ele gentilmente a empurrou para fora da cabine e saiu, segurando sua mão a caminho da porta. Uma vez do lado de fora, eles foram surpreendidos por uma leve garoa morna.

'Ah não, chuva? Meu cabelo! ... ' Lizzy resmungou. Isso é exatamente o que uma mulher iria odiar no meio de um encontro!

"_Eu pretendo arruiná-lo completamente, com chuva ou sem chuva." _Darcy pensou. Em voz alta, ele falou apenas: 'Uma corridinha? '

'Vamos!' Lizzy concordou.

Eles correram por alguns blocos rindo, chegaram alegres ao lobby do hotel e foram direto para os elevadores pingando pelo caminho. Entraram logo e mal deu tempo para apertar o andar do quarto dele antes que a atração entre eles tomasse conta. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, uma senhora de cabelos cinza testemunhou o relutante fim de um beijo muito profundo que mantinha Lizzy e Darcy com os corpos colados dos joelhos até os rostos. Muito envergonhado, Darcy segurou a porta para que Lizzy saísse e a seguiu bem de perto, certificando-se de que a evidência da sua excitação estava escondida. Segurando Lizzy pela cintura ele esperou que a senhora entrasse para liberar a porta.

'Ah, minha juventude!...' A velha senhora suspirou quando a porta do elevador fechou.

Uma vez no quarto dele, Lizzy teve um breve momento de insegurança enquanto ele se atrapalhou para ajustar o cartão-chave em seu slot. Quando as luzes se acenderam, ela teve certeza que ela havia tomado a decisão certa em aceitar seu convite, ela o queria muito.

Ela teve a impressão que ele teve o mesmo momento de dúvida, porque ele estava na porta olhando para ela como se hesitando enquanto ela estava no meio da sala da suíte, pingando e fazendo uma poça discreta no tapete. Ela se sentiu constrangida, mas não rejeitada; Lizzy podia dizer que Darcy também a queria.

O que Darcy estava pensando era inteiramente diferente. Ele estava extremamente excitado para esta noite. Ela o fazia se sentir descontraído e ele gostava disso. E de pé dentro de seu quarto de hotel, toda molhada era uma visão boa _para caralho._ Ele sorriu para ela. 'Você sempre está linda, mas agora você está arrebatadora.' Darcy disse em uma voz rouca.

Seu sorriso de lado fez Lizzy derreter. 'Você falou igualzinho ao lobo mau.' Lizzy sussurrou.

'E você está no vermelho.' Ele lambeu os lábios.

Ela riu, mas continuaram separados admirando um ao outro. De repente o que havia sido antecipação fez os dois tímidos.

A camisa encharcada de Darcy o estava incomodando, então ele puxou-a pela barra e tirou sobre sua cabeça. A camisa bateu pesada no chão.

Lizzy pegou fogo novamente. 'Uau!' Ela balbuciou.

Ele tirou os olhos da camisa no chão e olhou para ela com um olhar interrogativo.

'Você. Uau! ' Lizzy o elogiou.

'Você já me viu antes.' Ele disse em um meio sorriso.

'Uma razão a mais.' Lizzy respondeu.

Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, depois outro e ela o encontrou no meio do caminho. Ela abraçou sua cintura, uma coisa que ele nunca gostou - cinturas eram para homens abraçarem. Agora ele teve arrepios com as mãos Lizzy sobre sua pele.

Eles se beijaram longa e arduamente até que a respiração falhou. Darcy precisava de mais pele e tentou levantar o bonito top vermelho sobre sua cabeça. Lizzy deu um salto.

'Ai! Zíper!' Ela mostrou-lhe o zíper invisível na lateral da blusa, o abriu e ele pode ver um pequeno ponto vermelho onde sua pele foi beliscada pelo fecho. Ele ajudou-a a tirar o top e admirou o sutiã rendado cor siena escuro que fazia seus seios parecerem apetitosos como bolas de sorvete com calda de chocolate. Darcy ajoelhou e beijou o ponto vermelho.

Lizzy se surpreendeu com o ato dele e levantou o braço acima da cabeça para olhar aquele _Adonis_ de joelhos, beijando-lhe as costelas enquanto suas mãos subiam pelas suas pernas numa carícia contínua.

'Mmmmm, eu estou sob um ataque serrado!' Ela gemeu.

'Resistir é inútil.' Ele sussurrou em sua pele, segurando sua bunda com uma mão e coxa com a outra.

'Mayday!' Lizzy brincou.

Ele riu e a beliscou através de seus jeans. Ela pulou.

'Putz!' Lizzy disse.

'Olha a língua, mocinha!' Ele advertiu, abrindo os botões do jeans dela.

'Você tira o melhor de mim!' Ela o ajudou a abrir os botões de sua cintura e, se apoiando no ombro dele tirou suas sandálias.

Darcy olhou para cima e viu o rosto dela rosado pelo tesão através dos montes marrons rendados, e desejou morder aqueles lábios. Também desejou ter se lembrado de tirar sua calça jeans encharcada antes de ficar tão excitado.

Assim que Lizzy se contorceu para tirar a calça jeans justa e molhada, Darcy beijou a calcinha que combinava com o sutiã, bem nos seus quadris.

'Me mostra o seu melhor, Querida!' Ele pediu.

'Agora?' Lizzy perguntou, montando nele e com isso o fazendo sentar de cócoras.

Darcy só pode responder após o fim do beijo devastador que ela lhe deu.

'Agora!' Ele quase gritou. 'E mais uma vez após esta, e mais uma, e depois dessas muitas mais. ' Darcy respondeu, murmurando na orelha dela. 'Você quer eu faça a barba?' Ele ofereceu.

'Eu quero você nu. ' Lizzy ordenou.

'Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame.' Ele imediatamente alcançou sua cintura para abrir o botão e o zíper, roçando sua xoxota várias vezes no processo.

'Você é muito desajeitado, Will.' Lizzy sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto ela acariciava seu cabelo, ainda montada nele.

'Você é muito gostosa, Lizzy. Difícil de manter minhas mãos longe de você.' Darcy conseguiu tirar suas calças e sapatos em um único movimento estrangulado. Lizzy ajudou se equilibrando sobre seus próprios joelhos, mas não se afastou de Darcy. Uma vez que ele estava nu, ela sentou sobre ele e se remexeu várias vezes para ajustar a sua posição, até que ambos ficaram ofegantes. Ele a segurou pelas laterais da sua calcinha para guiar seus movimentos e devorou sua boca e pescoço.

'Querida, nua.' Darcy implorou.

Lizzy balançou a cabeça e soltou o fecho do sutiã, inclinou-se para trás para tirá-lo de seus ombros e ele agarrou ambos os seios dela com a boca e mão. Eles eram mais saborosos do que ele se lembrava. Ela não conseguia se mover. Lizzy foi surpreendida de novo pelo prazer das sensações, a visão dos cílios dele, lábios e língua em seus próprios seios.

Darcy não poderia aguentar muito mais. Desde o seu encontro no quarto verde de Netherfield ele ficava ouvindo-a na sua cabeça pedindo-lhe sensualmente para masturbá-la_._ Ele passou a mão na sua bunda e mergulhou sua mão dentro da calcinha por trás. Lizzy congelou. Agora ele tinha sua atenção.

Darcy sorriu e deixou os seios para olhar seu rosto.

'Eu sonhei com você. Muito. ' Darcy sussurrou.

'Eu também.' Lizzy sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

Ele tocou seu ânus depilado e passou o dedo sobre ele em seu caminho para áreas mais interessantes. Ela gemeu e apertou a mão dele entre as bochechas. Ele sorriu como um lobo mau.

'Em meus sonhos você sempre me pedia para tocar você.' Ele queria que ela repetisse o pedido danado de sensual por conta própria.

'Me tocar?' Ela perguntou.

'Sim'. _"Toda depilada? Tudo limpo? Caralho!"_ Darcy pensou.

Ela balançou a cabeça, apertando os olhos para resistir à sua provocação. Ele continuou acariciando suas virilhas, mas não se aproximou de onde ela desejava.

'Não, eu tenho certeza que você me entendeu mal.' Lizzy sacudiu a cabeça.

'Entendi direitinho. Meu sonho.' Darcy foi inflexível.

'Entendeu mal sim.' Lizzy insistiu, gemendo.

'Entendi muito bem. Ouvi você falar na minha cabeça todas as noites. ' Darcy mal estava resistindo sua xoxota húmida e pernas bem abertas.

'Tenho certeza de que pedi para você me masturbar_.'_ Lizzy disse, usando o mesmo tom sexy de muitas semanas antes.

Darcy estava encantado. Seu dedo indicador ficou muito próximo do seu clitóris e voltou.

Ela gemeu alto e se remexeu até o dedo dele tocar sua zona molhada.

Lizzy tremeu, ele perdeu uma gota. 'Por favor, Will, isso é tortura! ' Ela implorou.

Ele teve que fechar a boca para não babar.

'Me dá um dedinho...' Ela pediu. 'Agora! ' Ela ordenou.

Então Darcy fez como lhe foi ordenado e a sensação dela em seus dedos era melhor do que ele poderia lembrar em seus sonhos. Ele estava desesperado, a provocação que ele tinha planejado saiu pela culatra.

Lizzy reclamou. 'Mais devagar, _Bonitão!_ Eu quero aproveitar. Longo e profundo.' Ela mexeu em seu colo. Ele gemeu.

'Longo, profundo e lento. Eu gosto. ' E ele passou a acariciá-la como ela pediu e também provocá-la, desfrutando de sua boca e gemidos. _"Ah, os gemidos dessa mulher..."_

'Will, agora! Eu não aguento mais. '

'Eu aposto que você pode aguentar muito mais ainda...' Darcy provocou.

'Will...' Lizzy pediu, e ele não podia recusar. Darcy era um cavalheiro.

'Eu preciso de uma camisinha.' Ele murmurou.

'Me diz que está perto.' Lizzy implorou mais uma vez, ele tinha dedos magistrais.

'Bolso da calça. ' Darcy respondeu.

'Agora, Will.' Ela insistiu com ele.

'Tire essa calcinha. ' Ele tirou os dedos dela e com um beijo final, empurrou-a do seu colo.

Lizzy lhe obedeceu e lentamente saiu do seu alcance enquanto ele pegava a camisinha do bolso de sua calça jogada de lado. Com a mão escorregadia foi um pouco difícil de colocar o preservativo, então ela abriu mão do prazer de assisti-lo tentar. Lizzy ajoelhou entre as pernas de Darcy para ajudar e ele entregou a ela o pacote aberto com um sorriso perverso nos seus lábios lindos. Lizzy riu suavemente, abaixou a cabeça, lambeu sua ponta para provar a pérola minúscula que estava lá e vestiu-o.

Darcy teve que deitar e cobrir os olhos com o braço quando viu a língua dela mergulhando para o seu pau. A sensação foi insuportavelmente deliciosa. Tanto quanto ele vinha antecipando lambê-la, ele ficou louco imaginando sua boca quente nele.

Quando Lizzy conseguiu terminar, ela montou nele novamente e de gatinho andou até que seus rostos estavam quase se tocando.

'Com sono?' Ela perguntou, beijando seu queixo.

'Não, caralho! ' Darcy gemeu.

'Ah, nada de caralho? Eu estou com tanta vontade... " Lizzy amuou fazendo bico.

Ele agarrou seus quadris e empinou sua pélvis para cima, encontrando ela bem no alvo. Ambos gemeram alto e comprido. E depois riram.

'Eu estava querendo muito isso.' Darcy a beijou na boca, olhos fechados em êxtase.

'Não mais do que eu ' Lizzy gemeu, ensaiando seus movimentos.

'Quanto você quer isso?' Sua voz rouca fez cócegas no ouvido dela.

'Muito'. Ela gemeu, e conseguiu achar um ritmo delicioso.

'Defina muito.' Darcy brincou.

'Muito assim.' Lizzy subiu e desceu lentamente no pau dele várias vezes até que ele entendeu a definição perfeita de quanto ela o queria.

Eles rolaram e mudaram posições, lamberam, chuparam e beijaram, beliscaram e acariciaram, e riram. E então ela chegou ao clímax, depois que ele cuidadosamente procurou de seu "ponto G" e, em seguida, ele se soltou. Ambos viram estrelas.

xxx

'Estamos uma bagunça. Meu cabelo deve estar igual ao de _Medusa!'_ Lizzy disse depois de cerca de dez minutos de silêncio absoluto, realmente imaginando cobrinhas em sua cabeça.

'Mmmmm ...' Darcy murmurou, languidamente.

'Está? Oh meu Deus! ' Lizzy entrou em pânico e fez que ia se levantar, mas ele a apertou forte.

'Fique onde está.' Ele ordenou, mantendo os olhos fechados e ela grudada ao seu corpo.

'Cain, cain, cain...' Ela gemeu como um cachorrinho.

Ele riu. 'Você está ótima. Fique aqui. ' Darcy rosnou.

'Não que eu queria sair mesmo.' Lizzy disse, roçando o nariz no peito dele.

Ele sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados.

'Mal acostumada.' Ela disse em voz baixa, poucos minutos depois.

'Mmmm?' Darcy perguntou, fazendo um esforço enorme para voltar das nuvens.

'Isto _é você me_ acostumando mal_.'_ Lizzy explicou.

'Te cai bem.' Darcy murmurou satisfeito.

Ela sorriu, esfregando o nariz em seu pescoço. Ele gostou.

Do chão eles se mudaram para o chuveiro onde ela fez questão de dar um passo para trás e assistir à sua longa sessão de lavagem de pau. Ela tinha certeza que era para que ela o admirasse e ela adorou. _"Aprendeu rápido o que eu gosto!"_ Ela pensou.

'Um dia você vai ter que me ensinar a fazer isso.' Lizzy disse.

'Quando quiser, Querida '. Darcy respondeu com um sorriso malandro que fez a rir, e terminou seu banho.

'Estou com frio. Quer me esquentar na cama?' Ela perguntou eroticamente.

'Estive sonhando com isso. ' Ele disse saindo do box e entregando-lhe uma toalha limpa. Ele congratulou-se por ter lembrado de encomendar novas toalhas antes de ir para o bar mais cedo.

'Se você está imersa em seus pensamentos, isso quer dizer que eu não estou te acostumando tal mal quanto deveria.' Darcy beijou sua orelha por trás e Lizzy ficou encantada quando ela viu para o reflexo dos dois no espelho. Darcy tinha notado sua distração quando ela não comentou sobre sua cena de secagem de pau.

Ela estremeceu. _"Uau!"_ Ela pensou.

'Você mencionou seus sonhos antes.' Lizzy sussurrou.

'Você também.' Darcy sussurrou de volta, fazendo-a tremer de novo.

'Me conta.' Ela pediu.

'Os meus sonhos?' Ele perguntou achando graça.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, séria.

'Muito pessoal. ' Ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

'Por favor? ' Ela se inclinou sobre o peito.

'Você pode ficar chocada.' Darcy disse, abraçando-a por trás, já convencido de contar só pelo olhar dela refletido no espelho. Ele diria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse ouvir.

'Me choque, Will!' Ela disse levantando os braços para abraçar seu pescoço e convidando as mãos dele para seus seios.

Ele enlouqueceu com a visão excitante com que ela lhe presenteou.

'Em um deles você me mantinha numa coleira de cachorro...' A voz rouca de Darcy foi abafada por seu cabelo molhado, já que ele estava ocupado no pescoço dela. Suas mãos estavam fazendo milagres em seus peitos.

'Um cachorro?' Ela perguntou, sorrindo e esfregando a bunda nele.

'Sim, e você me fez te lamber.' Darcy murmurou, feliz por senti-la estremecendo.

'E você gostou?' Ele sabia que ela estava observando-os pelo espelho.

"_Quem diria que eu ia ficar com uma voyeur? E gostar?"_ Ele moveu a mão de seu seio direito para seu estômago, para a sua xoxota depilada e ficou satisfeito com o seu ronronar de antecipação. Ela deu um gritinho de alegria quando ele chegou ao seu clitóris.

'Muito.' Darcy balançou a cabeça, rindo em seu ombro.

'Você lambeu meu _clit_?' Lizzy perguntou, observando-os abraçados pelo espelho.

'Sim. E chupei.' Ele tinha que abraça-la bem firme por causa dos calafrios que ela sentia. Darcy aproveitou essa chance para fazê-la se curvar sobre a pia.

'Vou fazer em pessoa, várias vezes esta noite.' Ele disse maliciosamente, feliz com o ronronar de contentamento que teve como resposta. 'Mas primeiro, posso te mostrar como o sonho termina?' Darcy pediu.

'Mostra, _Bonitão.'_ Lizzy murmurou.

Ele esperou até que seus olhos se encontraram no espelho e acariciou as bochechas da bunda dela até sua fenda brilhante ficar visível. Só então ele entrou, com cuidado e bem fundo. Lizzy estremeceu de leve e sentiu-se toda quente; Darcy estava hipnotizado por sua reação ao sonho que ele contou e como era apertadinha. De repente ele saiu e ela reclamou.

'Camisinha! ' Ele grunhiu. 'Me desculpe, Lizzy. Você é gostosa demais para o seu próprio bem.'

Ela estava ofegante, e apoiou os cotovelos na pia. Ele enlouqueceu.

Darcy correu do banheiro para a mala no banco ao lado da cama e voltou já colocando a camisinha. 'Agora, de onde paramos?' Ele perguntou manhoso.

Ela arrebitou a bunda e se levantou na ponta dos pés.

Ele riu e inclinou-se para morder sua bochecha direita, ela gritou e pulou tentando se virar, mas ele agarrou seus peitos por trás e a trouxe de volta à posição.

'Se você ficar bonitinha e eu te dou um presente...' Ele brincou.

Lizzy inclinou a cabeça para trás e beijou sua boca. 'Será que vou merecer um biscoito?' Ela pegou uma das mãos dele e levou-a para o seu clitóris, orientando sua carícia.

'Mmmm, que tipo? ' Darcy gemeu.

'Um osso?' Ela podia sentir sua ereção crescendo mais e esfregou sua bunda sobre ele.

'Puta que pariu! Sim!' Ele sorriu.

Ela então se inclinou para frente e olhou no espelho dizendo: 'Au, au, au.'

Darcy ficou louco, enfiando em frenesi, enlouquecido pela sua xoxota, sua reação e seu bom humor. Ele nunca tinha tido isso antes. Com _Cardragon_ era bom, mas burocrático; na faculdade teve aquela garota maluca, mas que era muito louca para ele; herdeiras riquinhas bancavam a recatada. Lizzy era uma combinação certa.

Eles se mexeram e gemeram pelo que parecia ser para sempre, mas só levou uns minutos para atingir o clímax. Muito entusiasmados com esta nova intimidade, eles perderam várias oportunidades para ampliar a diversão e o sexo. Alguns anos mais tarde eles iriam aprender a acalmar o outro o suficiente para jogar um pouco mais e prolongar o prazer, como na casa de praia com tubarões e piratas.

Nesse momento, Darcy teve que segurá-la quando ele se virou para descartar o preservativo ou então Lizzy iria cair no chão. Após uma rápida limpeza, os dois entraram sob o edredom entrelaçados e ainda tremendo.

xxx

Na cama, ele conseguiu diminuir as luzes para uma cena romântica e pode desfrutar de seus beijos enquanto ela recuperava a sua força. Ela acariciou a perna dele com a dela e ele ficou maravilhado com o prazer que uma longa perna atlética poderia proporcionar. Darcy guiou joelho dela para que acariciasse suas bolas, e não as esmagasse.

'Isso foi melhor do que um sonho.' Lizzy disse finalmente, com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto.

'Ah, sim! ' Darcy riu.

'Eu gosto do seu subconsciente.' Ela brincou.

Ele a beijou nos lábios. 'Agora é sua vez, me conta os seus.'

'Mmmm, ainda estou um pouco fusada. E eu acho que o bife que comemos era pequeno... Eu estou sentindo um frio na barriga... ' Lizzy disse ainda em seus lábios. 'Não espere! Isso é _obra do Apolo_! '

Ele riu.

Ela lhe deu um grande beijou na boca e abriu os olhos para perguntar seriamente: 'Você quer dormir juntos ou você prefere que eu vá embora?'

Lizzy estava certa sobre o seu comportamento de _mulher civilizada_, agindo como um homem no que se refere ao sexo. Se ele quisesse, ela iria embora e dormiria contente em sua cama, sozinha. Na verdade, ela preferiria dormir em casa.

Ele procurou seus olhos. 'Fica.'

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. 'Então vou te contar o sonho fresquinho, assim que eu acordar.'

'E vamos encená-lo?' Darcy perguntou ansiosamente.

'Espero que sim...' Lizzy disse enquanto Darcy mordiscava sua orelha.

Um beijo. Uns selinhoss. E ambos cochilaram, mesmo Darcy tendo um alarme intermitente na cabeça gritando _"FICA? Desde quando você quer dormir juntos?"_

xxx

Fiel à sua palavra, Lizzy o acordou às quatro da manhã e eles encenaram tim-tim por tim-tim o que ela tinha acabado de sonhar.

xxx

¹- Mapa do meu nada – Cássia Eller

xxx

xxx

xxx

Que tal? _**Comentários? Reviews?** _

Adoro feedback! ;)


	4. Capítulo 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

x

Acho que é bobagem  
A mania de fingir  
Negando a intenção¹

x

Como poderia ser previsto, após as atividades energéticas da noite anterior que foram repetidas nas primeiras horas da madrugada, Lizzy e Darcy só acordaram por volta das onze da manhã.

Ela acordou primeiro e saiu da cama o mais silenciosamente possível. O relógio de cabeceira dizia onze e vinte. _"Quase meio-dia. Bem... E daí? Eu me diverti pácas noite passada!"_

Antes de entrar no banheiro, ela procurou por toda parte e achou a sua pequena bolsa jogada ao lado do grande sofá. _"Esse cara é uma ameaça para as minhas bolsas. Outra jogada no chão, toda descuidada... Cacildis, esta suíte é enorme..." _Lizzy pensou admirada enquanto abria a bolsa para verificar o telefone dela_. "Mmm ... sem bateria ... não deveria ter respondido e-mails nele ontem a tarde..." _Pelo menos, Lizzy poderia contar com um pequeno kit de emergência com alguma maquiagem e pente na bolsa.

Desde a primeira vez que ficou com Darcy em Netherfield, Lizzy não tinha mais medo de um espelho. Não havia chance de ver alguém que ela mal reconhecia lá, uma Lizzy destruída, aos pedaços. Sorrindo para si mesma no espelho da pia do banheiro, ela corou ao lembrar o sonho dele e o que eles fizeram ali mesmo onde ela estava no momento. Darcy estava se tornando o _pinto amigo_ perfeito, descontando o ataque de hacker. Ele a tratava como uma rainha fazia questão que ela estivesse satisfeita e feliz. _"Uau!"_ Lizzy se admirou novamente, agora em sua boa sorte de encontrar uma amizade colorida sem nem mesmo procurar por uma.

Era impossível não comparar Darcy com suas experiências anteriores. Ele era o cara! Não que ela tinha muito a comparar. Era uma mudança drástica na rotina dela. Claro que ela tinha sido casada, mas Lizzy não era estúpida. Ela tinha noção que sua vida sexual de casada tinha sido morninha. Darcy era diferente. Darcy era um _incendiário._

Sempre sua crítica mais severa, Lizzy imediatamente começou a avaliar tudo que ela tinha feito e dito na noite anterior. Ela poderia ter ido dormir em casa. Ela provavelmente deveria ter ido. Mas ele era tão absolutamente gostoso! No meio da noite quando ela acordou com sede, ela levou alguns segundos para registrar onde ela estava e então ouviu o ronco suave. Mesmo no quarto escuro que ela pode admirá-lo pela luz do relógio digital. Esse queixo... Ela poderia facilmente passar sua vida beijando aquele queixo... e os lábios! _"Que delícia! Lábios irresistivelmente beijáveis! Tão cheios e saborosos! E quando aqueles lábios lhe beijavam de volta! Cacilda! Beijável, gostosa, viciante aquela boca!"_ E quão sensual ele gemeu quando ela o acordou daquele jeito no meio da noite...

Assim, tendo apenas hedonismo em mente, em vez se fazer de desentendida com "Ih, eu acho que está ficando tarde...", ela perguntou _na lata_ se ele queria que ela ficasse. Ela estava confiante de que ele diria que sim. A julgar pela ousadia de invadir o telefone dela só para manter contato, certamente ele estava muito a fim dela. Além disso, estava claro nos olhos dele. _"E os olhos dele, quando olham fixamente para mim, ou para meus seios. Carácoles, que homem sexy!"_

Lizzy estava convencida de que ela fez a coisa certa ficando noite passada. Mas agora era hora de acabar com isso. Um encontro excepcionalmente bom, muita diversão na suíte grande, sessão coruja deliciosa. Pacote completo, tudo o que ela poderia ter esperado. Ela estava satisfeita, pronta para ir para casa e continuar seguindo sua vida.

Ela ficou feliz por milagrosamente achar escovas de dentes de cortesia sob a pia. No chuveiro, Lizzy aprovou o vidrinho de condicionador deste hotel de luxo. Seus longos cabelos não precisariam ser lavados, apenas um creme para desatar os nós e ajuda-lo a secar em belas ondas. _"Cabeleira em pé não é uma coisa boa para terminar um encontro tão sexy!"_ Ela riu para si mesma.

Enquanto ela tomava banho, Lizzy avaliou Darcy na severidade da sua regra "além da minha mesa no escritório": Se ela não achasse que iria se preocupar com algo quando estivesse sentada atrás de sua mesa no trabalho onde a vida dela sempre fazia sentido, ela não perderia tempo se preocupando com aquilo de forma alguma. Infelizmente, o mais beijável, gostoso e sexy que Darcy possa ser, ele se encaixava na regra. Lizzy suspirou. _"Que desperdício de um Bonitão tão perfeito! Mas continua pensamento como um homem, Lizzy. Pensa como homem."_ Ela repetia para si mesma. _"Isso é provavelmente o que ele está fazendo."_

Lizzy já estava terminando de pentear o cabelo debaixo do chuveiro quando sentiu os braços de Darcy em torno da cintura dela, e ouviu um gutural "Bom dia".

'Bom dia! ' Ela disse. 'Dormiu bem? '

Ele riu. 'Com os anjinhos.'

Ela virou-se e beijaram-se durante alguns minutos sob a água quente. De início, os beijos foram tímidos enquanto eles se reacostumaram um com o outro. Conforme os beijos cresceram, Lizzy novamente pegou fogo.

'Me deixa te lavar?' Ela perguntou sensualmente, olhos nos olhos.

'O prazer é todo meu! ' Ele comemorou.

E demoradamente a ensinou como acariciar e excitá-lo ao máximo, até que terminou o banho com uma rapidinha.

Foi um brinde na verdade. Após a sessão coruja no meio na noite, Darcy se sentiu muito bem dormindo com essa mulher sexy e inteligente. Mas quando ele acordou enquanto ela gentilmente se levantou e fechou a porta do banheiro atrás dela, ele se perguntou se ele tinha feito a coisa certa pedindo-lhe para passar a noite.

Ele não tinha o hábito de passar a noite junto depois do sexo, exceto quando viajava com uma namorada; e seu trabalho não o deixava tirar férias frequentemente. Mesmo com _Cardragon,_ ele sempre se vestia e deixava-a na casa dela antes de ir para casa. Na casa dele, nenhuma mulher pisava. Darcy tinha aprendido da maneira mais difícil como as meninas reagiam a muita intimidade. A única vez que ele trouxe alguém para dormir na mansão de sua família quando sua tia e pai viajaram, quase terminou em desastre. Ele era adolescente e a sua namoradinha na época se recusou a ir embora, dizendo que se sentia em casa com ele; mas sua tia ficou furiosa com a festa que a menina insistiu em dar. Em Cambridge, a australiana louca praticamente se mudou para seu apartamento após uma semana de paixão.

Uma vez, Caroline teve um acesso de raiva exigindo ficar na casa dele, e isso foi _o despertar:_ chegar a casa e encontrá-la deitada em sua cama, assistindo TV com roupas jogadas pelo chão e uma taça de champanhe na mão. Ele ainda podia saborear o veneno na sua língua só de lembrar a imagem do homem nu piscando na tela de seu telefone como ele tocou, ao lado dela.

Na verdade, sua arrogância levou Darcy a acreditar que estava visitando o _Wild Side_ ficando com Lizzy. Lizzy era alguém que jamais caberia em seu mundo. Ela era uma _abelha operária_, ele era um _apicultor_.

Lizzy porém era tudo o que ele gostava, educada e bem humorada. Ele não conseguiu resistir à sua beleza, ele não queria resistir mesmo, especialmente porque ele se sentia fora de perigo. Mas a inteligência dela, sua espontaneidade... Darcy suspirou. Passar a noite era parte da aventura. Ele nunca iria mais longe do que isso: _uma amizade colorida muito quente._

Após seu banho juntos, enquanto se barbeava, ele relembrou alguns de seus encontros amorosos - os melhores - e tentou colocar Lizzy nesta lista: ela ficou entre os cinco melhores. _"Será que ela gostaria de tentar subir nesse ranking? Talvez entre os dois primeiros?..." _Darcy pensou com um sorriso, e esse sorriso tirou um naco do seu queixo.

'Ai! Caralho! '

Lizzy veio na porta do banheiro para ver o que tinha acontecido e correu para ajudar, seu lado Madre Teresa assumindo a liderança.

'Éca! O corte feio! Deixe-me te ajudar. ' Ela ligou para o serviço de quarto para pedir gelo, em seguida retornou ao banheiro e molhou uma toalha pequena para pressionar no corte.

'Não é nada, apenas um cortezinho.' Darcy acalmou-a mas estava adorando seus cuidados para com ele.

'Parece mais um talho!' Lizzy falou nervosa.

Ele riu. 'Apenas um corte. Ui! ' Ele reclamou quando ela pressionou a toalha com mais força para estancar o sangramento. A toalha estava começando a virar rosa.

'Shhh, fica quieto. Que pena... Você tinha um rosto tão bonito... Agora está arruinado. Posso te chamar de _Scarface?_ Hey! ' Ela brincou e pulou quando ele beliscou sua cintura.

Só então Darcy percebeu que ela estava vestida de calça jeans e sutiã apenas. Totalmente sexy.

Com o olhar demorado que ele lhe deu, ela corou. 'Meu top está arruinado. Eu estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de colocá-lo em quando eu te ouvi. '

'Para mim você está linda.' Ele sorriu.

A campainha tocou e ela se virou para ir buscar o gelo, mas Darcy balançou a cabeça. Com um olhar de soslaio para os seios, ele mesmo foi buscar o gelo. Ele ainda estava vestindo apenas uma toalha na cintura, e Lizzy admirou suas pernas longas quase nuas enquanto ele se movia.

Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, ela o empurrou para o sofá e guiou a cabeça dele para trás para pressionar um pouco de gelo sobre o corte.

'Como está?' Lizzy perguntou, em voz amorosa.

'Gelado.' Darcy respondeu simplesmente.

Ela revirou os olhos. 'Dói?'

'Não com essa vista...' Ele sorriu.

Ela beijou o rosto dele, perto do corte. Lizzy sabia que era hora de dizer adeus, mas ela estava se sentindo ousada. Ela queria um pouco mais de Darcy.

'Quer almoçar?' Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada para ele, mal escondendo o sorriso.

'Estou morto de fome.' Ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu de ponta a ponta. 'Mmmm, comida grega?'

'Você escolhe. Eu estou aqui por você, Querida. '

Lizzy franziu as sobrancelhas bonitas, Darcy sorriu. _'Tá na hora de encantá-la, cara!'_ Disse a si mesmo.

'Eu vim para Boston para passar o _fim_ de _semana_ com você. Enquanto que você me estiver a fim, eu sou _todo seu._ ' Darcy disse, com o mesmo entusiasmo da noite anterior.

O sorriso que tomou conta do rosto dela foi deslumbrante.

"_Uau!"_ Ambos pensaram.

'Vamos indo então? Eu estou realmente faminta.' Lizzy disse. 'Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de entrar no meu lindo e arruinado top e aí estou pronta para ir. Seu corte não está sangrando mais, você tem um Band-Aid? Ela perguntou.

'Nem por decreto eu coloco um band-aid no meu rosto!' Darcy disse, rindo; Lizzy apertou os lábios em uma linha fina. 'Deixe-me ajudá-la com o dilema do top.' Ele disse galantemente, levantando-se e admirando seus peitos dentro do sutiã.

'Will, eu preciso _vestir _alguma coisa..." Ela enfatizou _'vestir',_ em oposição a '_despir'._

Ele sorriu e se afastou. Ela pensou que ele era ainda mais bonito sorrindo. _"Cai na real, Lizzy ... Ele é só um pinto amigo."_

Darcy foi até a sua bagagem e escolheu uma específica camisa pólo que ele amava. Seria ainda mais confortável se tivesse o cheiro dela e a memória de seus peitos no tecido. Passou pela sua cabeça o quão _patética_ era esta tentativa de mantê-la perto, mas ele não deu importância.

'Aqui, tenta essa.' Ele entregou-lhe a camisa enquanto ela olhava desoladamente para o top vermelho em suas mãos.

'Não! Muito clichê! ' Lizzy riu, entregando-lhe a camisa de volta.

'Clichê seria minha camisa branca de mangas compridas! Mas está suja!' Darcy brincou, rindo.

Ela riu com ele.

'Experimente.' Ele perdiu.

'Não me olha assim.' Lizzy apontou o dedo para ele e ele fez uma cara de ingênuo. 'Já estou toda dolorida por causa desse olhar.' Ela corou.

Ele riu.

'Você não está dolorido? Nem um pouco? ' Lizzy perguntou, um pouco decepcionada.

'Um pouco.' Ele admitiu. 'Mas eu ouvi dizer que a prática constante faz a proficiência, portanto, um pouco de dor não iria me manter longe de você.' Ele sorriu.

Ela gemeu fechando os olhos. Em uma fração de segundo, ela tomou uma decisão que iria questionar toda a semana. 'Vamos passar pelo meu apartamento para que eu possa me trocar e ambos possamos usar dos benefícios da _própolis.'_

'_Própolis?'_ Darcy franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Minha abelha operária..."_

'Sim, abelhas e tal. Fantástico poder natural de cura. Eu tive a minha fase _"paz e amor".'_ Lizzy disse despreocupadamente enquanto colocava a camisa dele, ajustando seu cabelo sobre o colarinho.

'Eu aposto que você devia ficar gostosa como uma hippie!' Darcy poderia até mesmo imaginá-la num vestidinho branco transparente.

Ela riu. 'Charlo poderia te convencer do contrário!'

'E você foi adepta do sexo livre também?' Ele disse nos lábios dela, não conseguindo resistir vê-la dentro da sua camisa. Era enorme para ela, mas muito atraente, com o decote encaixando perfeitamente sobre o vale de seus seios.

Ela o beijou de volta. 'Não. Até você me colocar no mercado do sexo livre, eu estava fechada para o negócios! ' Ela flertou.

'Eu coloquei você.' Darcy repetiu contrariado. A ereção ameaçando ganhar força e se rebelar para fora da toalha na cintura dele levou um balde de água fria.

'Sim'. Lizzy confirmou. 'Eu preciso desesperadamente de um cinto...' Ela disse, pensando em como ela poderia ao menos parecer arrumadinha usando a camisa dele. 'Ha!' Ela se lembrou da alça da sua bolsa e usou-a em volta da cintura, fazendo com que a camisa dele parecesse uma bata. _"Não é muito chique, mas um nó iria estragar a camisa... E o cheiro dele ... Mmmmm."_

Darcy vestiu-se rapidamente pensando na ironia de encontrar uma mulher gostosa livre e ser ele mesmo responsável por colocá-la _no mercado_ como ela disse. Ele apareceu vestido de bermuda e tshirt como quando estava de férias em Meryton e ficou satisfeito ao ver que Lizzy gostou.

'Vamos?' Ele perguntou.

'Claro.' Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

No elevador, ela ficou em silêncio e ele gentilmente cutucou sua cintura.

'Tô meio envergonhada... Você está lindinho, todo mauricinho, e eu pareço uma piriguete!' Ela arrumou o cinto improvisado em volta da cintura.

Ele riu e beijou sua testa.

No átrio, Darcy queria pedir um táxi ao concierge, mas Lizzy segurou seu braço.

'Eu vim de carro!' Ela disse e tirou o bilhete de estacionamento de sua bolsa.

Ele fez questão de debitar a taxa de estacionamento na conta do seu quarto, apesar dos protestos dela.

Lizzy tinha um _Sandero Stepway_ muito bonitinho e sentado no carona tudo parecia muito estranho para Darcy. O carro era novo, talvez um ano ou dois de uso, limpo, configuração luxo. Mas muito pequeno.

'Nunca dirigi um desses. ' Ele disse enquanto ela saía do estacionamento do hotel e entrava no movimentado tráfego da hora do almoço de sábado.

'É muito confortável ... Bem, talvez não para os seus 1,90m!' Lizzy disse, concentrando-se no tráfego.

'Tenho 1,95m. Eu dirijo uma _Cayenne_. Esse parece um tipo de versão menor dele.' Darcy disse, avaliando o carro.

'Uau, um Porsche! Eu sei de mulheres que morreram para um passeio num desses.' Ela disse e ele deu de ombros. Ele também conhecia esse tipo de mulher. 'Este carro era da esposa do meu chefe.' Lizzy continuou, olhando para frente e, ocasionalmente, para ele. 'Depois de quase um ano de uso ela decidiu que queria em preto em vez dessa versão marrom e preto. Ele me ofereceu um bom negócio e eu comprei.'

Darcy nunca tinha estado em um carro de segunda mão antes. Mesmo Thorn o mais selvagem de seus amigos, quando brigado com sua mãe teve um _carro popular._ Mas era _novo._ Até que ele o destruiu, de qualquer maneira. _'Um carro usado! Eu realmente estou visitando o Wild Side!' _ Ele pensou na sua arrogância.

Eles bateram papo durante o trajeto curto até o apartamento dela e ela apontou alguns lugares interessantes pelo caminho. Quando Lizzy tocou o joelho dele num sinal fechado para chamar sua atenção, Darcy ficou admirado com a intimidade entre eles.

Seu _sistema_ estava em _overdrive_. Um fim de semana com uma mulher bonita - quase uma estranha – uma amizade colorida quentíssima, dormir junto, casa dela, carro usado, banco do carona, voyeur. Ele desativou seus alarmes e decidiu funcionar em piloto automático até a manhã de segunda-feira quando voltaria para Seattle.

Chegando a sua casa, Lizzy se sentiu desconfortável em deixá-lo em entrar sua vida. É verdade, sua casa ainda estava como se tivesse acabado de se mudar com caixas fechadas pelos cantos mesmo que já fizesse mais de um ano desde que ela tinha ido morar lá. Mas era o seu santuário.

Ela o convidou a ir lá por um capricho, querendo mais dele. Agora, ela ia ter que se virar.

Darcy ficou encantado com sua vida simples. Um condomínio de classe média, com bom sistema de segurança, lobby limpo e arrumado, porteiro uniformizado. Mas ele ficou mais cativado pelo seu apartamento. Originalmente um dois quartos, o imóvel foi transformado em um quarto e sala espaçoso, com uma grande living. Grandes portas de correr atrás da enorme estante poderiam ser fechadas se o segundo quarto fosse necessário. Se não, Lizzy tinha um espaço muito confortável de trabalho e estar. Era arejado, com algumas boas escolhas em mobiliário, tudo de bom gosto, mas simples. De baixo custo.

'Bem-vindo à minha humilde residência!' Ela disse e logo depois sentiu uma pontada de tristeza por ter citado Bill. _"Merda, de onde é que veio isso? Bill não é permitido aqui!"_ Lizzy mordeu o lábio e franziu a testa.

'Obrigado. É aconchegante.' Ele disse, olhando em volta, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ela sorriu. Era sim, apesar das caixas e dos poucos móveis que ela tinha. Uma casa grande cheia de móveis e adornos lembrava-lhe muito da vida que ela havia tentado construir e de repente perdeu.

'Eu preciso de um momento de beleza. Sinta-se a vontade. Volto já.' Ela disse entregando-lhe o controle remoto da TV e apontando-lhe a cozinha e banheiro.

De início, Darcy se sentiu estranho sozinho no apartamento dela, e então ele decidiu bisbilhotar. Ele percebeu as caixas fechadas logo que ele entrou, então ele foi verifica-las. "Coisas velhas", "Abandonos", "Documentos", "Para dar", "História Antiga" eram as etiquetas. Uma atrás das demais estava marcada como "Coisas do B". Darcy franziu a testa.

A estante grande estava cheia, mas organizada. Darcy correu os olhos pelas lombadas dos livros e encontrou alguns romances clássicos, alguns poucos livros sobre história da arte e para sua diversão, história da indumentária. Havia alguns vasos talvez herança de família, ele pensou. Alguns artigos de prata antigos - uma xícara pequena, dois pires, uma faca, um garfo e uma colher de chá - ele tinha certeza que eram considerados tesouros. Darcy sorriu lembrando-se todas as caixas cheias de tais tesouros guardados no sótão da casa de Pemberley.

As fotos em porta retratos espalhados entre as outras coisas chamaram sua atenção. Uma dessas fotos era de um velho com óculos, o mesmo sorriso e sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas tinha os pés cortados pelo ângulo da câmera e o braço sobre uma juba de cabelos castanhos. Ele tinha certeza que era a cabeleira da Lizzy, mesmo que o fotógrafo tivesse errado o enquadramento. Numa outra foto tinham três rostos semelhantes sorrindo para a câmera: três mulheres vindas da mesma fôrma. Ele reconheceu sua irmã na face da criança, Lizzy era impossível para ele perder, a outra só poderia ser a mãe dela. Darcy pôde notar algo de sua mãe nela. Talvez os olhos ou sorriso.

Então ele riu dos três amigos de Meryton vestidos com roupas dos anos noventa: um Charlobancando um_ projeto de Nirvana_, uma deliciosa Lizzy hippie com uma blusa colorida e óculos estilo Lennon, e Denise bem loura toda vestida de cor de rosa. Ele pôde localizar os três juntos ou separados em várias das fotos ao longo dos anos à medida que cresceram. Ele sorriu.

Algumas outras mostravam Lizzy abraçando um homem bem claro com cabelo loiro branco cortado curto às vezes, outras longo quase até os ombros. Lizzy sempre usou o cabelo comprido, exceto no mais bonito retrato dela usando saias da bailarina em torno de três anos de idade. Em uma das fotos que ela estava com o homem loiro, eles estavam se beijando, um selinho. _"Este deve ser o babaca austríaco."_ Darcy não pode evitar sua dor de cotovelo_. "Nós nos amamos!"_ Darcy se lembrou dela dizendo na noite anterior.

As fotos eram pistas interessantes da sua vida, mas não havia nenhuma foto dela vestida de noiva ou com alguém que ele poderia reconhecer como seu falecido marido.

Como ele podia ouvi-la em algum lugar dentro do quarto, Darcy continuou a andar pela sua casa. Ele já estava bisbilhotando mesmo, então decidiu fazê-lo completamente. Com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, Darcy entrou na pequena e arrumada cozinha, ele poderia dizer que raramente era utilizada. Ele poderia se oferecer para cozinhar para ela, certamente seria sexy o suficiente. Ele checou sua geladeira e freezer e encontrou alguns legumes, frango e peixes semi prontos, molhos de salada, iogurte. Ninguém cozinhava ali. Ele fez uma nota mental de que não havia muitos ingredientes para fazer sua famosa massa.

Banheiro do corredor, o que seria o segundo quarto usado como um escritório com um sofá que indisfarçavelmente era um sofá-cama e alguns papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. Duas malas enormes abertas no chão. Era evidente que ela não tinha tido tempo para desfazê-las ainda, apenas tinha tirado a roupa suja, a julgar pelas lacunas aqui e ali nas muitas roupas compactadas. Ele podia ver o vestido florido que ela tinha usado no churrasco de Quatro de Julho quando eles ficaram pela primeira vez, e ele pensou amargamente que ela havia planejado usá-lo para a _babaca austríaco._ Em seguida, sorriu pensando que ela o não tinha feito já que o vestido não estava na lavanderia, e então mais amargamente que ela pôde ter usado mais rápido que ela fez para ele, e tirado mais rapidamente ainda. Finalmente Darcy chegou à conclusão que não era da porra da sua conta sentir ciúmes dela nem do vestido.

Quando Darcy chegou a seu quarto, ela estava em um novo conjunto de lingerie, bege, pequeno e simples, prestes entrar em uma saia azul curta de babados e uma t-shirt branca que deixava um de seus ombros nu. Como ela estava de frente para o armário e não o viu chegando, ele parou na porta por um tempo, estudando-a. Ela escolheu uma bolsa, uma colorida com flores pequenas aplicadas e testou na curva do braço. Lizzy sacudiu a cabeça e acabou se decidindo por uma de leopardo que em seu braço ficava perto do lugar favorito de Darcy na Terra. Ele tinha acabado de desbravar e estava encantado com sua descoberta. Então ela escolheu sapatilhas pretas e mergulhou na prateleira de baixo à procura de algo. A visão de sua bunda numa calcinha pequena apontada para ele o fez quente. _"Bunda gostosa da porra!"_ Darcy pensou.

Quando Lizzy encontrou o que estava procurando, ela se virou.

'Em vez de brincar de estátua na porta do meu quarto onde a luz da sala lança sua sombra aqui, vem cá para que eu tente curar o seu corte.' Ela disse com uma sobrancelha levantada e olhar sexy.

Ele corou, e corou novamente sentindo-se envergonhado e quente ao mesmo tempo.

'Este é o _ungüento mágico_ que vai curar nossas áreas doloridas?' Ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela e acariciou lhe o pescoço enquanto ela passava uma fina camada de pomada sobre o seu corte. O cheiro de mel subiu rapidamente ao nariz dele.

'Você pode tentar, eu acho. Eu usei uma pomada mais específica, que você também está convidado a experimentar.' Lizzy disse, intenta em não fazer uma melecada de pomada no rosto dele.

'Mmm ... pomada mais específica. Você sabe o que é realmente bom para esse tipo de dor?' Darcy disse, sorrindo.

'Me fala.' Lizzy já tinha um sorriso no rosto. 'E isso é própolis suficiente para o seu rosto.' Ela disse quando se deu por satisfeita com o seu serviço no queixo dele.

'Saliva.' Ele disse, levantando ambas as sobrancelhas.

As pernas dela bambearam bem de levinho, ela piscou. _"Esse homem vai me matar."_ Ela pensou.

'E quem lhe informou isso, posso perguntar?' Lizzy disse, depois de limpar a garganta.

'Ninguém em particular. Aula de biologia na escola.' Darcy fingiu ingenuidade. 'Eu realmente gostaria de experimentar na prática. E você gosta de tratamentos naturais, não é Querida.' Ele mal conseguia segurar o sorriso e as mãos. Ele estava pronto para mais. Muito mais. _"Eu estou realmente ficando louco de tesão, igual a um adolescente ."_

'É um convite?' Lizzy perguntou, bem humorada, tentada a aceitar, dolorida.

'Um pedido.' Darcy sussurrou.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e levantou-se na ponta dos pés para beijar sua boca, um lado de cada vez. Quando ela estava sem saltos, a diferença de altura entre eles era grande. Lizzy estava se derretendo e molhando a calcinha nova.

'Esta noite eu serei sua paciente, doutor.' Ela sussurrou em sua boca aberta. 'Talvez eu possa experimentar algumas técnicas de cura também? Ou você poderia me ensinar a sua?' Ela escapou de sua boca faminta para provocá-lo.

'Eu venho sonhado com a tua boca, minha boca e seu ronronar. Hoje à noite você está convidada para um grande banquete, Querida.' Darcy disse, prendendo-a num abraço forte e devorando sua boca. _"Esta noite? Eu vou ter que esperar mais... seis horas? Isso tudo? Hoje à noite ela quis dizer depois de seis da tarde, certo?"_ Ele não aguentaria tanto tempo.

Quando pararam para tomar ar, Darcy sentiu que seria boa ideia tentar a outra pomada que ela mencionou porque ele realmente estava dolorido. Lizzy mostrou-lhe seu banheiro e a pomada que a sua ginecologista havia prescrito algum tempo atrás depois de um exame particularmente doloroso devido a uma cirurgia. Ela guardou-a porque a pomada lhe deu um grande alívio na época, mas ela nunca pensou que iria usá-lo novamente. _"E um uso tão agradável, muito melhor do que a doutora imaginou quando ela me prescreveu!"_ Ela riu consigo mesma, assistindo Darcy usá-la.

'Tem certeza de que não precisa de mim para ajudá-la a aplicar esta pomada? Estou aprendendo todos os seus lugares secretos...' Darcy disse vendo pelo canto dos olhos que Lizzy o estava observando.

'Para!' Ela levantou a mão para ele, com a palma para cima. 'Vou precisar de calcinhas novas e pedir comida em casa se você continuar essas frases de duplo sentido. E esse sorriso.' Lizzy deu as costas para ele e saiu do quarto resmungando sobre _insuportável sexy Adonis Eros_ ou algo assim, e ele riu.

'Vou verificar em minhas mensagens. Quando estiver pronto, vou estar na sala de estar.' Ela disse, por cima do ombro.

Darcy tinha notado que sua secretária eletrônica estava piscando, mas não disse nada. Quando ele ouviu uma mulher gritando _"Lizzy, eu amei o perfume...",_ pensou que provavelmente era sua mãe. Então ele ouviu _"beep - Sua mensagem foi apagada."_ Então a mesma voz, só que mais alto: _"Lizzy, atende Nina..." "Beep ..."_ Terceira mensagem, desta vez frenética: _"Elizabeth, onde está? Você foi assaltada?..."_ _"Beep ..."_ Quarta mensagem, a voz de um homem calmo_: "...Preciosa, é seu pai. Por favor liga para sua mãe louca agora."_

Quando Darcy se aproximou, ele pode ouvir um triste choramingo atrás da voz do pai dela. Lizzy estava de frente para a máquina, franzindo a testa para o seu iPhone na sua mão.

'Você está em apuros, Querida?' Ele perguntou fazendo graça, mas meio sério preocupado em ofendê-la.

Ela deu um salto.

'Te assustei? Desculpe.' Ele disse sem jeito, sem saber onde ficar, não queria se intrometer em sua vida privada mais do que ele já tinha feito. Darcy iria passar o resto de sua vida envergonhado por seu episódio de _hacker._

'Eu estava distraída. Eu acho que posso estar com problemas, sim. Minha mãe se estressa demais às vezes. Meu celular ficou sem bateria, e eu só percebi esta manhã. Sete chamadas perdidas antes de desligar. Eu não ouvi nenhuma, você ouviu?' Lizzy perguntou miseravelmente, segurando seu iPhone enquanto ele estava ligado em seu cabo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. 'Estávamos ocupados ontem à noite.'

'E esta manhã.' Ela sorriu de volta.

Ela pulou novamente quando seu telefone tocou em sua mão. Ela suspirou. 'E lá vamos nós.' Ela resmungou.

'_Oi Momla.'_ Ela disse e Darcy pode ouvir gritos abafados vindos do telefone. Lizzy estremeceu. _"Não Momla, jantei com um amigo e depois ficou tarde..." A_ voz de raiva abafada do outro lado. _"Não, eu não ouvi e acabou a bat-" _A voz ficou mais furiosa e, em seguida choramingos como resposta. Lizzy tentou despistar_. "Mãe, ele está aqui agora e ele não merece ouvir a nossa-. NÃO!" _Uma ordem em tom alto._ "Não, isso é ridículo e eu não te devo satisfação." _Lizzy estava ficando alterada, Darcy percebeu. Do outro lado da chamada veio um riso abafado e alguma conversa.

'Will, você pode por favor dizer 'oi' muito alto?' Lizzy perguntou, corando e virando seu telefone para fora de sua orelha.

Darcy riu e disse: _'Oi muito alto!'_ Ele não pôde resistir à velha piada.

Lizzy corou de novo. Darcy ouviu uma risadinha do outro lado da ligação.

"_Ok Momla, você já se divertiu bastante às minhas custas. Não, eu vou para Meryton... segunda-feira?"_ Lizzy olhou para Darcy, pedindo sua confirmação. Ele balançou a cabeça surpreso. A mãe dela disse alguma coisa. _"Segunda-feira no final da manhã, como eu vou lhe dar uma carona para o aeroporto."_ Novamente Lizzy pediu a confirmação dele com os olhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo, e murmurou 'Obrigado'.

Ela sorriu de volta. _"Mãe, tá bem. Ok, te amo também."_ Voz abafada, Lizzy desligou.

'Desculpe Will, minha mãe adora bancar a super protetora.' Lizzy disse, desculpando a conversa que ele teve que presenciar.

'Ainda? Depois de... dois anos?' Darcy pescou. Uma mãe dominadora de uma filha de mais de trinta anos era muito estranho para ele.

'Filha jovem viúva? Mais ou menos isso. Mas não, ela tem sido assim toda a minha vida. Vamos?'

Ele balançou a cabeça decepcionado que ela tinha cortado o assunto, ele queria saber mais sobre ela. Do hall de entrada do seu apartamento, ela apontou a direção de um bom restaurante dizendo que era perto, dois ou três quarteirões, então eles decidiram andar. Ambos Lizzy e Darcy adoraram andar de mãos dadas, uma coisa tão inocente, mas nenhum dos dois comentou.

Lizzy voltou ao assunto quando escolheram uma boa mesa na brasserie agradável, e pediram uma refeição leve com uma bebida gelada.

'Então, meus pais se casaram assim que saíram da escola e esperaram um tempinho para ter filhos.' Lizzy lhe contou. 'Três anos depois de me ter eles decidiram tentar de novo e minha mãe teve uma _gravidez tubária._ Sabe o que é?' Ela perguntou, tomando um golinho da sua limonada.

Darcy balançou a cabeça. 'Vagamente.'

'É quando o _óvulo_ pára nas _trompas de falópio_ em vez de descer todo o caminho até o _útero._ Lembro do meu pai chorando e me abraçando, enquanto minha mãe estava na cirurgia de emergência. Eles estavam com muito medo dela morrer e ele ter de me criar por conta própria, ou _"com a ajuda de uma loira vagabunda que ia querer brincar de mãe para a filha dela!'''_ Lizzy imitou a voz estridente da sua mãe para diversão de Darcy.

'Então, depois que ela se curou da cirurgia, eles decidiram que uma filha era bom o bastante e pararam de tentar. Quando eu tinha catorze anos, ela se descobriu grávida com a Kitty. Eu morri de vergonha porque eu achava que as pessoas iriam pensar que o bebê era meu!' Lizzy riu.

Darcy sorriu. Ela realmente era linda, além de totalmente sexy.

'Tudo acabou bem...' Lizzy continuou. 'Meu pai e eu assumimos as tarefas domésticas até que Kitty tinha dois anos para que minha mãe pudesse se dedicar à nova bebê. Mas ela nunca superou o medo de morrer e me faltar ou, por alguma _ironia do destino, eu_ morrer. Toda vez que eu escapava para correr solta pelo bairro ou subia em árvores ela tinha um_ ataque._ Quando fiquei mais velha e descobri que amava longas caminhadas sozinha, ela pirou.' Lizzy riu. 'Com mais ou menos um ano de idade, Kitty imitava os chiliques dela perfeitamente!'

Só quando ela terminou de falar foi que Lizzy notou que Darcy estava em silêncio.

'O que eu fiz de errado_, Bonitão_?' Ela perguntou, sentindo-se responsável pela sua taciturnidade.

Ele balançou a cabeça e ergueu as sobrancelhas. 'Nada, Querida.'

'Will?...' Lizzy deu-lhe um olhar de lado.

'Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha dez anos. Só me lembrei dela.' Darcy disse depois de um minuto de hesitação. Ele raramente falava de sua mãe.

'Ai, titica! Sinto muito. Não devia ter dito nada.' Ela se levantou e veio ao redor da mesa para abraçá-lo. Ele ficou surpreso de início, depois relaxou e empurrou sua cadeira para trás para que ela pudesse sentar em seu colo. Esta era uma sensação totalmente nova para Darcy, deixar alguém que não fosse tia Helen, Georgiana, Ricky ou seu pai confortá-lo sobre a ausência de sua mãe.

'Lamento Will, de verdade. Me lembro do medo que meu pai se esforçou para esconder de mim quando minha mãe entrou em trabalho de parto, tomou conta de mim também. E eu já tinha quatorze anos.' Ela beijou testa dele, uma pálpebra, depois outra, então a ponta do seu nariz e ele riu. Então, Lizzy bicou seus lábios e seu rosto, perto do corte. Depois disso, ela voltou para sua cadeira. _"Já foi?"_ Ele pensou, reanimado com a compaixão dela.

'Ela morreu de repente, um tipo muito agressivo de leucemia.' Darcy disse. 'Minha tia Helen, sua irmã, foi morar conosco porque ela era solteira e tinha uma filha recém-nascida. Meu pai não ficou feliz com isso, mas teve que aceitar sua ajuda. Vivemos juntos como uma família desde então, até que Ricky e eu tivemos idade suficiente para morar sozinhos.' Ele terminou, na verdade se sentindo tranquilo em compartilhar a história de sua família com Lizzy.

'Estou feliz por você ter tido uma figura materna de algum modo. Fico feliz também que ela não esteja berrando no seu telefone como a minha.' Lizzy franziu os lábios. Ela não ia deixá-lo mergulhar em melancolia.

Ele riu.

'Vamos fazer um acordo_, Bonitão?'_ Ela perguntou, oferecendo-lhe a mão sobre a mesa.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, e segurou sua mão. Ele estava começando a gostar desse _apelido carinhoso_ que ela continuava usando.

'Nada mais de histórias tristes? Lembre-se apenas daquilo que lhe causa prazer. Fechado?'

'Fechado, Querida.' Ele disse com um sorriso.

Com a chegada do seu apetitoso almoço, eles mudaram o assunto para grandes viagens que eles fizeram e pretendiam fazer no futuro.

Quando Ricky ligou, eles estavam decidindo o sabor do sorvete que iam dividir, e ela não entendia porque ele achou tão engraçado o sabor_ chocolate com cereja._ Ela nunca poderia imaginar que Jane e Bingley viviam ameaçando Darcy dizendo que um dia ele ia achar uma mulher especial e ia parar de achar que todas eram iguais. "Amigo, dia desses _chocolate com cereja_ não vai mais ter gosto de baunilha para você, vai ter o gosto certinho para te agradar." Darcy lembrou da voz delicada da Jane dizendo.

"Darcy." Darcy respondeu o telefone num grunhido. Lizzy podia ouvir a voz abafada de um homem responder a ele. "Boston, Ricky. Você conseguiu fechar a reunião como nós combinamos?" Voz abafada e riso, Darcy sorriu.

Ele com certeza era lindo sorrindo. Lizzy piscou para dissolver sua adoração abobalhada. 'Pistache?' Ela balbuciou para ele. Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Você realmente deve mudar seu vocabulário, Rick!" Riso abafado novamente, e mais conversa. "Segunda-feira à tarde eu vou estar no escritório. Vou pegar o voo de manhã cedo." Darcy disse, silenciosamente pedindo a confirmação da Lizzy como ela havia feito um tempo atrás, e como ele tinha visto toneladas de vezes Jane e Bingley fazerem antes. Era muito legal mesmo ter uma cumplicidade assim.

Lizzy balançou a cabeça e chamou o garçom para pedir o sorvete.

"Lizzy". Darcy disse em um tom sério. Lizzy pensou ter ouvido um assobio, alto e longo. "Não." Darcy latiu. "Não, Richard". Darcy repetiu. "Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira falar comigo?" Riso abafado e fala extremamente rápida.

'Você se importa de dizer Olá ao meu _irmãozinho_ chato?' Darcy perguntou Lizzy, certificando-se Ricky o ouvi. Lizzy riu, ouvindo protestos abafados. Darcy sorriu de volta para ela.

'Nem um pouco.' Ela disse. _"Especialmente após esse sorriso!"_ Ela pensou quando Darcy entregou-lhe o telefone.

"Oi Ricky". Lizzy disse alegremente.

"Olá Lizzy, é você mesmo?" Ricky perguntou, com um tom cético em sua voz.

"Suponho que sim..." Ela brincou.

Darcy ficou nervoso. 'Ligue o viva-voz, por favor. Estou desconfiado que ele vai me envergonhar demais.' Ele pediu a ela.

Ela riu e o fez, bem a tempo de ouvir Ricky.

"Então, bela Lizzy, como você conseguiu convencer meu irmão robótico a ir te visitar cruzando o país, depois que acabamos de voltar de daí a apenas duas semanas?" Darcy franziu a testa com raiva, mas Lizzy levantou-lhe um dedo.

"Eu não estava aqui antes disso, acabei de chegar do exterior." Ela disse atrevida e sorriu. Darcy passou a mão em seu rosto. Ricky ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Ou então ele teria ido antes, você diz?" Ricky finalmente encontrou palavras. Palavras educadas pelo menos.

"Talvez." Lizzy disse arrastando a palavra.

"Uhu! Will está de quatro! Me conta como conseguiu essa proeza!" Richard bateu palmas, rindo enquanto falava.

"Se você prometer não contar a outras mulheres, eu posso te dizer que leva um pouco de própolis..." Ela começou, estava pronta para arrastar a provocação, enquanto Ricky mordesse a isca.

'Chega vocês dois!' Darcy tomou o telefone da mesa enquanto Lizzy riu alto e Ricky deu uma risadinha. Ricky ficou espantado com a forma como ele não percebeu o mau humor de seu geralmente irmão mal humorado teve nestas últimas semanas era devido a um pau duro perpétuo, e não devido à carga de trabalho após as férias!

Darcy desligou o alto-falante e disse "Adeus Ricky, vejo você na segunda-feira." Darcy segurou o seu sorriso com as vivas de Ricky e as garantias de que ele não era esperado de volta antes quinta-feira e desligou.

Depois do sorvete, ele a deixou em casa e voltou para seu hotel para ver o que Ricky tinha conseguido na reunião de negócios que ele fugiu para pegar um vôo mais cedo. Além disso, Darcy quiz acalmar os aplausos entusiasmados de Ricky e manter a sua viagem para visitar Lizzy em segredo.

Foi com um rápido e quente beijo de adeus que eles se despediram. Eles concordaram em se encontrar por volta das nove horas para jantar e, possivelmente mais, muito mais.

Lizzy realmente precisava de um respiro. Ele era muito intenso para ela e ela estava facilmente ficando viciada nele. Essa coisa de _pinto amigo_ era muito nova para ela, e ela estava falhando miseravelmente no quesito "pouca intimidade".

Charlo tinha feito parecer tão simples: _"De seu sabre de luz somente tire proveito, jovem Jedi. Quando o poder da força cair, voltar para a base você deve!"_ Mas ela não pode. Dennie lhe aconselhou pelo msn enquanto ela estava na Europa que ela deve dar uma de 'Uma linda mulher' _"Não beije na boca, Baby__!"_

Lizzy realmente beijou sua boca e não desistiria desse prazer para nada. Darcy era tão bonito, educado, sexy e muito gostoso. E ele tinha feito esforço para pedir desculpas pelo fiasco do hacking. Debochando de si mesma, Lizzy se sentiu como a aluna apaixonada de Indiana Jones. Ela suspirou e decidiu dormir um pouco depois de um morno banho de assento. Na ducha que tomou enquanto Darcy percorria a casa dela ela percebeu que estava realmente sensível e inchada. Quando ele sugeriu sexo oral ela ficou tentada a aceitar, mas não poderia por causa da quantidade de pomada que ela tinha passado para ajudar a reduzir a dor latejando em sua vagina.

'Coitadinha, nunca tinha sido tão usada!' Lizzy disse para si mesma e deu uma risadinha. 'Vamos curar, querida periquitinha. O Bonitão está na cidade!' Ela cantarolou _Jesse_ para si mesma enquanto terminava seu banho e aplicava mais pomada. Quando Lizzy deitou ela se sentia cansada, mas feliz.

De volta à sua suíte de hotel, Darcy tentou concentrar-se nos relatórios que Ricky tinha enviado por email para ele, mas os gemidos da Lizzy e seus peitos saborosos voltavam toda hora na sua mente. O quarto tinha sido limpo, mas ele tinha certeza que podia sentir o cheiro da fragrância sexy dela. Ficou com água na boca.

Ele pediu um café para tentar manter o foco, mas nem isso ajudou. Nem a mensagem de texto de Ricky:

"_**Trabalha essa pica mermão. Hora de tirar as teias de aranha!" **_

Darcy grunhiu e foi para a cama impressionado com o quão cansado ele se sentia. Só então percebeu que ele realmente não tinha dormido muito, com o corpo nu e delicioso dela encostando nele a noite toda. Ele caiu em sono profundo, logo que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

X

X

¹- Um certo alguém – Lulu Santos

X

X

X

E aí? Gostou de explorar a casa da Lizzy com Darcy? E que tal explorar o que ele está sentindo?

Comentários? ADORO comentários, já falei isso?


	5. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

x

Não quero hora pra voltar, não!  
Conheço bem a solidão  
Me solta!¹

x

Darcy acordou um pouco desorientado às dez horas da noite. Ele tinha sonhado com um piquenique sob o sol, Lizzy estava saindo de um lago como uma ninfa da floresta. Ele estava excitado, um pouco dolorido ainda, mas muito menos do que antes de usar a pomada dela.

Após a soneca revigorante, ele acordou entusiasmado e ávido para vê-la novamente. Darcy estava realmente intrigado pela forma como Lizzy o fazia se sentir. Para ele, ela era maravilhosa, a química entre eles era excepcional, e o melhor de tudo: ela não estava procurando por um relacionamento. Lizzy se encaixava perfeitamente às suas necessidades. Ambos estavam a fim então não havia nenhuma razão para eles não _se curtirem._

Darcy a achava atraente, fascinante e incrivelmente sexy. Ele gostaria de passar algumas noites a mais com ela depois deste fim de semana. Lizzy havia aceitado um único encontro e ele acabou conseguindo um fim de semana todo. Certamente não seria difícil marcar outros encontros com ela. Ela disse à mãe que estaria com ele até o seu voo de volta, e ele nem teve que pedir isso. Ele riu da marcação serrada da mãe dela que aparentemente ela não deu importância. Outra mamãe casamenteira era algo que William Darcy realmente não precisava.

Darcy sabia que Lizzy conseguia lê-lo bem, ou melhor, ele aprendeu na marra que Lizzy _o lia perfeitamente._ Mas ele não se importava. A partir de agora, ele iria acompanhar o ritmo dela. _"Eu realmente não gosto de joguinhos, e olha a merda que me meti quando eu tentei."_ Ele sacudiu a cabeça para sua ganância absurda de passar tempo com ela.

Apesar de Darcy saber que ele acendia a energia sexual dela, ele iria deixá-la apontar o caminho. A maioria dos homens não conseguia entender a energia sexual de uma mulher, mas ele sempre se gabava de que era um mestre nesta _arte_. Darcy nunca tinha questionado a sua confiança em _qualquer coisa relacionada em conquistar mulheres_ antes de Lizzy jogar sua própria estupidez na sua cara.

O verdadeiro perigo era que ele estava completamente encantado com ela, não era puramente tesão. Ele sempre curtiu estar louco de tesão e em sua vida ele já tinha estado em luxúria por várias mulheres deslumbrantes, incluindo sua chata e bonita ex, Caroline.

Em sua _temporada determinado a casar e mudar,_ ele havia deixado seu desejo enfiá-lo em um relacionamento de longo prazo que ele nunca teria a coragem de levar ao altar. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, ele tinha que reconhecer que se deixou envolver por Caroline. Olhando para trás, parecia que ele tinha estado anestesiado. Darcy só queria uma companheira que pudesse levar a jantares e eventos de trabalho; alguém elegante e bonita, educada e comedida. Quando ele reencontrou Caroline um pouco depois que ela voltou de uma temporada na Ásia, ele pensou que tinha encontrado o que precisava. Só que ela era perfeita _em público,_ e uma bomba-relógio quando a sós com ele.

Com grande destreza, ele evitou suas tentativas de tomar controle dos seus bens e conta bancária, apesar das manipulações de sua mãe. Se ela tivesse assegurado seu coração antes de tentar alcançar a sua carteira, Darcy teria caído em sua armadilha. Mas Caroline era chata quando começava em seus longos monólogos limitados a fofoca e dinheiro. Darcy aprendeu seus padrões e conseguia controlar seus acessos de raiva muito bem depois de quase dois anos de relacionamento. Mas seu drama sem fim, seu mau humor e até mesmo sua atitude continuavam a deixa-lo de saco cheio.

Lizzy era completamente diferente. Ele poderia ouvi-la falar sobre plantação de batatas por horas, só para ouvir a sua risada e ver aqueles olhos brilhando com alegria. Darcy achou-a linda mesmo sem maquiagem e quando seu cabelo estava desarrumado. E ele era bom em desmanchar o cabelo dela! _"Eu sou o cara!"_ Ele pensou e riu para si mesmo, pensando em como absolutamente sedutora ela era depois do banho de chuva, encharcada e encarando ele parada no meio tapete da sala. Ou no chuveiro... Ele queria mais Lizzy. Logo.

'É muito tarde para ligar para você, minha _ninfa sedutora?'_ Ele perguntou falando sozinho em sua suíte do hotel. 'Por que não explorar esse nosso tesão agora?' Apesar de já ter passado das dez horas, ele ligou para ela.

Quatro toques, cinco toques e ela respondeu com uma voz sexy de sono.

"Oi..."

"Acordei você, Querida?" Darcy perguntou carinhosamente.

"Sim..." Lizzy ronronou.

"Eu não me arrependo." Foi a vez de Darcy ronronar.

"Eu também não." Lizzy disse num sorriso que ele não podia ver, mas tinha certeza que era delicioso.

"O que você quer fazer? Quer vir para cá?" Darcy convidou.

"Na verdade..." _"Droga não fala nada..."_ Lizzy pensou consigo mesma. "Tem uma boate de um amigo meu que é ótima. Quer dançar?"

"Dançar?" Darcy fez uma careta. _"Que ideia!"_

"É!" Lizzy falou entusiasmada.

Ela parecia tão esperançosa de que ele teve que dizer sim.

"Te pego em uma hora?" Ela perguntou completamente alerta, sua sonolência esquecida.

"Perfeito. Vista algo sexy para mim." Darcy pediu.

"Você leu meus pensamentos?" Ela disse esperando parecer sexy. E foi.

Ele riu. "Mal posso esperar."

"Beijo". Lizzy disse e desligou.

O amigo da Lizzy, Patrick Bronte, era um contador que se cansou da vida de escritório e decidiu curtir a vida. Ele pediu demissão e abriu a boate que sempre sonhou com muito espaço ao ar livre e música excelente.

Ela mandou um torpedo para ele logo que desligou com Darcy.

_Lizzy Bennet para Pat Bronte:_

"_**Oi B, o q tá pegando hoje na Heights?"**_

_Pat Bronte para Lizzy Bennett:_

"_**Gatalizzy! Flash back anos 90. **__**Emily nas pickups. Vc finalmente vem? Quer seu nome na porta?"**_

_Lizzy Bennet para Pat Bronte:_

"_**Vou! +1. Obg."**_

_Pat Bronte para Lizzy Bennett:_

"_**O q? Perdi a vez? Não me diga q a fila andou!"**_

_Lizzy Bennet para Pat Bronte:_

"_**Kkkkk"**_

_Pat Bronte para Lizzy Bennett:_

"_**Na lista, gata. M acha qdo chegar, quero t ver. Bj"**_

_Lizzy Bennet para Pat Bronte:_

"_**Obg B. Até já."**_

Darcy tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e pediu um sanduíche. Ele estava pronto em quarenta e cinco minutos e mal podia esperar para encontrar Lizzy novamente.

Porém teve que esperar mais trinta minutos.

Lizzy não teve pressa se arrumando. Ela escolheu um vestido preto que além do top forrado tinha saias rodadas que mostravam alguma coxa quando ela dançava. Foi uma boa escolha, porque ela não iria precisa de um sutiã para seus seios tamanho _DD._ Sandálias altas tipo peep toes, brincos bonitos, um anel grande, baguete pequena, maquiagem na medida, uma boa escovada para fazer seu cabelo brilhar e ela estava pronta. A calcinha preta pequenininha foi o toque final.

Ela achava que Darcy iria gostar. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele enquanto ela dirigia para o hotel, antecipando revê-lo. Ela estava pensando em ligar para ele quando chegasse perto, mas ele ligou antes disso.

"_Estou quase chegando."_ Ela disse que antes que ele pudesse dizer _Olá._

"_Já estou no lobby, na porta."_ Darcy sorriu para o seu telefone.

"_Me dá um minuto."_ Lizzy pediu.

"_Ok"._ Ele concordou.

Pouco tempo depois, ela chegou e buzinou para ele. Ele sorriu e entrou no lado do passageiro.

'Boa noite! Essa também é inédita -' Darcy perdeu sua habilidade de falar ao ver o sorriso dela, seus seios, pernas. 'Uau!' Ele balbuciou.

Ela se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha. 'Também é inédito... ' Lizzy incentivou-o a terminar o que ia dizer.

'Você está deslumbrante!' Darcy sussurrou, beijando sua mão.

'Oh, obrigada cavalheiro!' Ela riu, batendo seus cílios para ele e ele sorriu.

'Inédito ser apanhado por uma mulher, e ainda mais receber uma buzinada.' Ele disse, sorrindo para ela.

Ela riu. 'Desculpe, não pude resistir. Você estava parecendo tão sério de pé e tão lindo lá sozinho... '

Ele corou, mas ela não podia ver porque o carro estava escuro.

Lizzy ziguezagueou pelo tráfego noturno, e logo eles estavam cruzando bairros que Darcy nunca havia visto em todas as suas visitas anteriores a Boston.

'Estamos indo para onde?' Ele perguntou, roubando olhares para as pernas dela.

'A _'Heights'_. É uma boate bacana que um amigo meu abriu quando ele se cansou da firma. Agora ele ganha dez vezes mais e faz o que gosta, vivendo da noite.'

'É lotado?' Darcy perguntou, desconfiado.

'Mmmm, talvez.' Lizzy respondeu.

Ele franziu a testa, Lizzy pode ver sob a luz do sinal vermelho. 'Não entra em pânico.' Ela continuou rapidamente. 'Ele mantém um controle rígido na porta e nosso nome está na lista VIP.' Ela lhe deu um sorriso radiante.

'Estamos na lista VIP?' Darcy perguntou debochando e levantando ambas as sobrancelhas.

Ela riu. 'Nós estamos!'

O bom humor dela o ajudou a não surtar com a promessa de uma boate lotada. Ele tinha jurado nunca mais ir a esses lugares novamente após Cardragon.

Quando chegaram e tiveram que estacionar a um quarteirão de distância, o mau humor dele tomou conta. Ela pediu-lhe um beijo e um voto de confiança. Ele balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe ambos.

Na porta a fila era enorme, mas ela o puxou pela mão e deram seus nomes para a _door_ que lhes abriu caminho imediatamente. Uma vez lá dentro, Darcy ficou muito satisfeito. A _Heights_ não se parecia com uma boate, mas com uma festa privada. Era uma casa grande piscando com luzes coloridas, um amplo jardim com árvores iluminadas e boa música rolando.

Algumas pessoas ocupavam uma enorme pista onde dançavam furiosamente ao som _de Dee Lite;_ um vestígio da voz de _Sade_ vinha de uma pista de dança menor mais abaixo de uma pequena colina, e havia garçons discretos flutuando ao redor distribuindo bebidas. Em vez de mesas, havia vários conjuntos de pufes em torno do jardim com velas boiando em aquários sobre mesas baixas.

'Parece ótimo.' Ele quase gritou no ouvido dela por causa da música alta.

'Eu avisei.' Lizzy falou perto de seu ouvido sobre o ruído. 'Vamos encontrar o meu amigo para lhe agradecer e então nós estamos por nossa conta.'

'Esse é o jeito que eu gosto!' Darcy disse e piscou para ela.

Eles manobraram no meio da multidão e depois de uns vinte minutos eles acharam o cara, cercado por pessoas e parecendo ocupado. Lizzy acenou, Bronte veio para abraçá-la e apertou a mão de Darcy. Para o gosto de Darcy, o abraço foi muito longo.

'Sortudo'. Bronte murmurou para Darcy sem que Lizzy percebesse.

'Sou mesmo. Triste que não é você?' Darcy respondeu, apertando os olhos.

'Claro. Aproveita mas cuide dela, ela não merece sofrer.' Bronte disse sinceramente.

Darcy balançou a cabeça. Assim que pôde, ele arrastou-a para a pista de dança mais calma.

'Vamos de vinho tinto?' Ele perguntou a Lizzy.

'Legal, mas quem vai dirigir de volta?' Ela respondeu.

'Nós dois vamos tomar apenas duas taças cada, ok?' Darcy sugeriu.

'Ok'. Lizzy sorriu.

Na pista de dança, eles dançaram, beijaram e se divertiram muito. Darcy não se lembrava de quando ele tinha passado a gostar de dançar, se ele alguma tinha gostado. Ele segurou Lizzy bem perto e cantaram juntos as músicas antigas de _Seal, Pearl Jam, Style Council._ Lizzy cantou as músicas de _The Commitments_ e Darcy lembrava-se bem, era um de seus filmes favoritos também.

Eles dançaram colados, mesmo durante _RHCP_ e Lizzy dramatizou _'In these arms' do Bom Jovi para_ o riso de Darcy.

'Você vai concertar tudo para mim esta noite, Querida?' Darcy perguntou quando conseguiu pegar sua mão e trazê-la de perto dele.

'Se você concordar em ficar nesses braços...' E ela abraçou seu pescoço.

'Vim aqui para isso.' Ele disse que em seus lábios.

'_I'd beg, I'd steal...' Lizzy_ cantou junto com a música.

'Você sabe, meu quarto ainda tem o seu perfume.' Ele estava quase pegando fogo.

O beijo que ela lhe deu sentada em seu colo os fez decidir que era hora de ir.

'Vamos?'

'Só se for agora!'

Darcy pagou a conta e eles deixaram o clube que estava começando a parecer lotado. No caminho de volta para casa, ele manteve uma mão no joelho dela - primeiro por cima do vestido, e depois pele sobre pele conforme a sua impaciência crescia. Ele sabia que ela também estava muito impaciente porque ela estava dirigindo mais rápido.

Lizzy dirigia bem, ele teve que admitir isso. Sendo um homem controlador, Darcy nunca permitiu uma mulher guiá-lo a qualquer lugar desde que tirou carteira de motorista. Agora, aqui neste _passeio ao Wild Side_ e libido enlouquecida, ele gostou de ser seu co-piloto. _"Desta forma, eu tenho as mãos livres!"_ pensou. E estava livre para inclinar-se e beijar o ombro ou pescoço dela, para destravar o próprio cinto de segurança e roubar um beijo quando eles pararam no sinal vermelho.

Era a terceira vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas que ele ia à casa dela, então ele estava começando a reconhecer seu bairro.

'Você precisa parar no seu apartamento?' Darcy perguntou, subindo a mão um centímetro mais alto em sua coxa.

"_Bonitão,_ eu acho que não vamos durar mais um quarteirão_,_ muito menos dois quilômetros até o seu hotel. Além disso, temos pomadas aqui!' Lizzy disse, piscando. Ela apertou a mão dele na sua coxa com um sorriso sexy.

A virilha de Darcy deu um pinote. Uma coisa era saber que ela o queria, mas outra completamente diferente era ouvi-la falar isso.

Ele riu, mas o que realmente o divertia era que não era a primeira vez neste fim de semana que se sentia como a mulher neste encontro. Ela dirigia, ela era a local, ela escolheu os lugares onde eles foram, pediu a sua comida e ela dava as ordens na cama.

Uma vez em seu edifício, eles mantiveram a sua dignidade até entrar no seu apartamento. Quando ela estacionou na sua vaga, ele imediatamente subiu mais a mão dentro do vestido dela e abriu os cintos de segurança para trazê-la para o seu colo, mas ela resistiu apontando para o teto.

'Câmeras de segurança!' Lizzy disse urgentemente.

'Elas não podem filmar dentro do carro!' Darcy respondeu.

'Talvez não, mas o carro balançando, nós saindo despenteados e fechando as calças é suficiente para nos fazer estrelas do canal pornô deste condomínio!' Ela disse, evitando as mãos dele.

'Sabe, eu sonhei com você no banco de trás de um carro...' Ele disse, respirando em seu pescoço.

Ela riu. 'Vamos.'

Na porta da casa dela ele se ofereceu bancando o cavalheiro e pegando as chaves da sua mão. 'Permita-me, madame.'

'Ora, muito obrigada cavalheiro.' Ela fez uma mesura bem bonitinha e ele teve que sorrir para o bom humor dela.

Ele destrancou a porta, acendeu as luzes da sala e se curvou para deixá-la entrar. Ela escondeu o riso com a mão e pisou dentro de casa como uma senhorita vitoriana.

'Permita que eu seja tão ousada a ponto de oferecer-lhe mais vinho, senhor?' Lizzy disse recatadamente.

'Agradeço-lhe, madame. Por favor, deixe-me fazer as honras.' E ele ofereceu-lhe o braço. Ela pegou e eles se dirigiram para a sua cozinha rindo.

Enquanto ela procurava suas melhores taças de vinhos, ele foi direto para o armário e pegou uma garrafa de _Syrah californiano._ Quando ela se virou ele estava abrindo a capa prestes a alcançar o saca-rolhas pendurado num suporte moderno na pia. Ele parou quando percebeu que ela estava congelada, olhando incrédula para ele.

'O quê?' Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

'Suas habilidades de espionagem continuam a me espantar.' Lizzy disse sarcástica.

Ele sorriu.

'Não é educado, sabia?' Ela disse, uma expressão de raiva no rosto.

'Você me mandou ficar a vontade hoje pela manhã...' Darcy disse maliciosamente.

'Isso não quer _dizer "Vai investigar os meus segredos"_.' Lizzy estava se esforçando para não se distrair com o quão lindo ele era.

'Tarde demais, Querida!' Ele lhe deu um sorriso.

'Insuportável!' Ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Ela tinha se distraído.

Ele riu e continuou a abrir a garrafa. Enquanto ele trabalhava, ela veio atrás dele para abraçar sua cintura como ela tinha feito em Netherfield e ele gostou. Durante a semana seguinte ele iria ficar analisando este fim de semana várias vezes e muito alarmado concluiria que o que ele gostou foi a repetição, a rotina. Mas por agora Darcy estava curtindo o momento de abrir uma garrafa de vinho e estar muito perto de transar com esta mulher sexy novamente, e novamente.

A garrafa aberta, Darcy serviu o vinho e lhe ofereceu um copo. Ela tomou um gole e antes que pudesse comentar sobre o buquê ou algo assim, ele a beijou para provar o vinho na sua língua. _"Delicioso, um ano muito bom."_ Darcy pensou.

'Doutor, eu ainda me sinto dolorida. Me disseram que o senhor tem um tratamento revolucionário...' Ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

Demorou alguns segundos para Darcy entender. _"Caralho! Ela está sugerindo?..."_

'Talvez eu possa apertar minha agenda cheia para encaixar mais uma consulta, Senhorita.' Ele apertou seu bumbum.

Ela deu uma risadinha. 'Eu certamente preciso de suas habilidades, doutor.'

'Já te falaram do meu tratamento experimental? Uso remédios naturais.' Darcy falou com voz rouca enquanto atacava o pescoço dela.

'Muito por alto. Você pode me mostrar?' Lizzy pediu muito inocentemente.

Ele sorriu como lobo mau passando as mãos da sua bunda para suas coxas. _"Mmmmm, tem calcinha então."_

'Você já encontrou minha calcinha, doutor?' Ela perguntou, quase rindo.

'Fiquei curioso a noite toda se você tinha vestido uma. Tão pequena!' Ele estava se divertindo, e estava pegando fogo.

Ela riu. 'Eu sabia que a sua carranca tinha uma boa razão!'

'Eu não estava carrancudo.' Ele falou amuado.

'Parecia!' Ela riu, colocando as mãos dentro da camisa dele pelas costas.

'Tá na hora da sua consulta, mocinha!' Ele disse, devorando sua boca para impedi-la de rir às suas custas.

Darcy agarrou-a pela cintura e sentou-a na mesa da cozinha. Ela teve que esticar a coluna para continuar o beijo porque ele estava de pé, e ele pegou as penas dela por trás dos joelhos e acariciou até os pés para libertá-la das sandálias.

Subindo as mãos ele acariciou suas coxas por trás e torceu até que ambas chegaram à calcinha, e direito no alvo.

Lizzy se encolheu e sibilou, mais de excitação que de dor, mas Darcy achou que ela só estava dramatizando. Ele gostou, e ela amou o seu sorriso.

"_Nossa, esse homem é tão sexy ..."_ Lizzy pensou.

'Deixe-me examiná-la...' Ele acariciou sua xoxota para chegar ao elástico e puxar a calcinha para baixo de suas pernas. Lizzy gemeu.

Ao vê-la depilada e brilhante, ele quase foi à loucura, embora soubesse o que o esperava. 'Ah', Darcy disse. 'Vejo que você realmente precisa de mim.'

'Preciso sim, doutor. Você pode me atender?' Lizzy implorou.

'Puta merda, sim!' Ele puxou uma cadeira para sentar. Não havia nada no mundo que o faria fazer isso correndo. Primeiro, ele lhe deu uma lambida profunda e longa, bem no alvo, só para apreciar o ronronar que ele sabia que viria. Após o delicioso ronronar alto, ele atacou o clitóris dela, chupando, mordiscando, beijando, lambendo. Ele fez tudo que os seus sonhos tinham antecipado, mas não tocou onde ela queria. Suas mãos só mantiveram suas pernas abertas. Ele sentiu falta dos seus peitos lindos mas não conseguia alcançá-los por causa da cintura apertada de seu vestido.

'Querida, nua'. Ele disse, fazendo-a gemer com a vibração que causou.

'Mmmmm?...'

'Eu quero você nua, agora.' Ele ainda estava perto de sua xoxota e falando ao mesmo tempo que olhava para ela. Esta visão foi como um choque elétrico no coração da Lizzy, ela tinha certeza de que tinha parado de bater por um segundo.

Lizzy obedeceu e tirou o vestido. A recompensa era a mão dele em seus seios, logo que seu vestido foi descolado deles, antes mesmo que estivesse acima de sua cabeça. Agora ela não podia deitar-se mais, ela tinha que vê-lo. Equilibrando-se nos antebraços, ela conseguiu falar com voz fraca: 'Doutor, eu espero que você saiba fazer massagem cardíaca, porque eu vou precisar!'

Ele riu e perguntou: 'Seria por causa disso?' E enfiou um dedo nela.

Ela gemeu e quase gozou. 'Sim!'

William Darcy ficou satisfeito. Mas se ela estava chegando perto, ele queria aproveitar ao máximo. Quando ele alcançou seu bolso de trás e tirou uma camisinha, ela protestou porque ele soltou-a completamente. Mas gostou da velocidade frenética dele para se livrar de sua camisa e abrir as calças para vestir seu magnífico pau duro.

'Delícia!' Ela murmurou lambendo os lábios.

Ele olhou para seus olhos lascivos e gemeu. Darcy sabia que não ia ser capaz de dizer ou brincar mais então ele mergulhou dentro dela, inclinando-se para alcançar sua boca.

Quando ela conseguiu inspirar o oxigênio que já lhe faltava devido aos beijos arrasadores, ela pediu mais e ele deu-lhe muito mais. Foi um milagre que a velha mesa da cozinha que a avó da Lizzy tinha lhe dado suportou tudo isso e não quebrou. Mesmo quando ele montou sobre ela para atender a seus pedidos e ambos gozaram, a mesa aguentou firme.

Após alguns segundos, quando eles puderam pensar de novo, Lizzy disse:

'Eu gosto mais de homens.'

'O quê? Darcy ofegou, ainda tentando esfriar seu corpo.

'Eu não gosto do gosto das mulheres. Do meu gosto, quero dizer.' Ela disse, fazendo uma careta.

Ele riu alto. 'Você está convidada a me provar, Querida! Sempre que você quiser.'

'Obrigada, hoje?' Lizzy perguntou ansiosamente.

Darcy gemeu. Ela riu.

'Eu aposto que você é exatamente o meu sabor de... Baunilha caramelada? Baunilha com cereja?'

Ela estava se referindo à cor de sua pele, mas ele riu até que seus olhos lacrimejaram, lembrando novamente Jane e Bingley, e suas previsões para o futuro. Ela não entendeu nada, como ela não tinha entendido mais cedo quando eles estavam escolhendo sobremesas na brasserie. Darcy desceu da mesa e tirou as calças que ele não teve tempo de fazer antes.

'O que tem de tão engraçado?' Lizzy perguntou meio sorridente.

'Caramelo e baunilha!' Darcy continuou rindo.

'Você gostaria de ser chocolate com rum em vez disso?' Lizzy perguntou intrigada.

'Você escolhe o sabor, Querida!' Ele disse tentando ficar sóbrio, dobrando as calças no encosto da cadeira.

'Eu tenho gosto de quê?' Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada que ele estava começando a reconhecer como sua perdição.

'Gosto _de eu quero mais_.' Ele riu.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e beliscou a cintura dele.

Ele gemeu fingindo que doeu.

'Por agora, vamos tomar mais vinho? E lanchar? Você está acabando comigo, _Bonitão!_' Lizzy disse. Ela realmente estava faminta.

'Vamos!' Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe as coxas, ela protestou e ele riu.

'Querida, podemos achar outro apelido para que você me chamar? Eu gosto de _'Bonitão'_ mas eu fico me sentindo como um _gigolô_...' Darcy disse passando a mão no seu cabelo.

Foi a vez da Lizzy rir até que seus olhos lacrimejaram.

Meia hora depois, após uma rápida visita aos banheiros, eles comeram sanduíches de rosbife que ela tinha encomendado da Deli _Bath_, uma pequena loja na esquina.

'É uma delícia!' Will disse com a boca meio cheia. Lizzy sorriu para o seu entusiasmo e ar descontraído. 'Não estava aqui esta manhã.'

'Você abriu minha geladeira também. Que surpresa.' Ela franziu a testa.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e beijou as sobrancelhas dela, a boca e o topo de seu seio direito que aparecia no colarinho aberto da camisa dele. _"Esta pólo vai ser emoldurada!" _Ele pensou. Quando ela veio do banheiro da suíte procurando a calcinha pequena e colocando a pólo dele, ele congelou.

'Encontrei na cadeira do meu quarto. Você se importa? Você gostou do clichê, afinal de contas ...' Lizzy disse.

'Por favor, use. Depois devolva para mim.' Darcy respondeu com voz grave, boca seca, sem tirar os olhos de seus mamilos apontando no tecido.

Lizzy teve de piscar algumas vezes para não pular em cima dele ali no corredor mesmo.

'Caramba Will, para de fazer isso comigo!' E ela marchou para a cozinha, deixando-o na porta do banheiro sorrindo.

'A deli aqui na esquina tem algumas guloseimas.' Lizzy continuou depois que ele amenizou o aborrecimento dela com beijos. 'Eu tenho esse arranjo com a Sra. Younge, a proprietária. Quando eles fazem rosbife, ela me envia um pouco. Eu pago no final do mês. Os picles são caseiros também, eles é que fazem.'

'Perfeito.' Will disse, tomando um gole de seu vinho.

'Scarface?' Ela perguntou, depois de algumas mordidas em silêncio.

Darcy balançou a cabeça ocupado com sua comida.

Não convinha de qualquer maneira. O corte já estava quase curado.

'Mmmm ... Sr. Gostosão?' Lizzy tentou novamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente e engoliu. 'Também soa como _gigolô.'_

'Benzinho? Fofo? W?' Ela tentou.

'Não, não, não.' Ele disse com a boca cheia.

'Darcy?' Lizzy perguntou, com medo que ele gostasse disso.

'Não!' Ele odiou! Isso era muito formal, como seus clientes ou amigos o chamavam.

'Caramba! Deixa que eu escolho um apelido então!' Ela bufou. Ele sorriu. 'Tem que ser algo original...' Lizzy disse, olhando-o.

'Eu espero que você escolha um até a próxima vez que a gente se encontrar.' Darcy disse casualmente. Quando ele fosse embora na manhã de segunda, ele queria que ela ficasse esperando ele ligar. Nada mais de espionagem e métodos escusos para William Darcy.

"_Uh-uh. Ele está planejando uma próxima vez? Eu não quero um namorado ... Quero? Não, com certeza não!"_ Lizzy pensou mas ficou em silêncio.

'Sua mãe não vai te ligar exigindo que você volte para casa? Você esteve longe por muito tempo...' Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio amistoso enquanto comiam. Na realidade, ele estava esperando que sua resposta fosse não, mas ele tinha que pescar de qualquer jeito.

'Nada de exigências. Sou uma mulher adulta, mesmo que ela se preocupe comigo. Custou muito para chegarmos a este acordo. Além disso, eles me pegaram no aeroporto na quinta-feira. Quando você ligou estávamos almoçando.'

'Entendi.' Ele balançou a cabeça, terminando seu segundo sanduíche. _"É por isso que eu não recebi uma ligação de volta?"_

'Kitty estava ansiosa para pegar suas encomendas.' Lizzy disse, lambendo o molho de seu dedo.

'Kitty é a sua irmã.' Ele falou só para ter certeza. Lizzy levantou-se para arrumar a mesa da cozinha e levar os pratos para a pia enquanto ele tomava o resto do vinho. Lizzy já havia parado de beber.

'Sim. Ela tem 18 anos e pediu maquiagem, roupas, sandálias, _blá, blá, blá._ Quase uma mala inteira.' Lizzy disse revirando os olhos. Acabados os afazeres na pia ela se virou e se apoiou no balcão com os braços cruzados sob os seios.

Ele pensou que esta atmosfera íntima lhe convinha. Esta aventura lhe convinha. Darcy nunca tinha ficado tão enfeitiçado por uma mulher como estava por ela. Ele realmente acreditava que, se não fosse por sua inadequação total à sua vida, ele estaria correndo algum perigo. No fundo, ele temia que ele já estava perdido. Ele estava ansioso para saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre ela e não se importava em compartilhar algo de volta, mesmo que fosse apenas pouco.

'Georgiana, minha prima, tem 26. Eu sei o que você quer dizer, as mulheres nunca têm maquiagem e roupas suficientes...' Ele disse com um ar condescendente.

Ela jogou um pano de prato nele. Ele riu e puxou-a para seu colo.

'Eu gosto de estar com você.' Darcy disse em voz baixa.

'Eu também.' Lizzy respondeu. Este tom de voz, baixo e sério, mais a observação sobre encontrar novamente a fizeram sentir a necessidade de elaborar para evitar mal-entendidos. 'Não é fácil para mim... quero dizer ter um lance assim, amizade colorida com um homem. E você é tão bonito ...' Ela lhe deu uma bitoca. 'E gostoso...' Outro beijinho. 'E de alguma forma sabe exatamente o que fazer para me deixar louca...' Ela disse e ele beijou um ponto específico em seu ouvido.

Porque ela estava desta forma distraída, ela não viu o flash minúsculo de lamento que ele não nem percebeu que sentiu. Ele notou que ela se contorceu e gemeu enquanto beijava sua boca e acariciou seus braços.

'Eu ainda tenho que provar você, Will.' Lizzy murmurou em seu ouvido, antes de morder sua orelha.

'A qualquer hora.' Ele respondeu em um gemido.

Ela se desgrudou dele, segurou sua cabeça com as mãos, e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele por um momento. _"Por favor não me deixe me arrepender."_ Ela rezou.

'Fica esta noite?' Lizzy convidou.

'Se você quer.' Darcy respondeu, dando-lhe todo o poder para decidir.

'Eu quero'. Lizzy disse, sem pestanejar.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Will Darcy, o _rei do anti-afago,_ o _mestre em evitar passar a noite,_ ia dormir com a mesma mulher pela segunda vez.

Ela sorriu languidamente. 'Vamos para a cama, então? Eu estou cansada.'

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, e se preparou para levantar-se com ela em seus braços. Mas congelou quando sentiu a língua dela em seu ouvido, seguido de um sussurro: 'Eu quero estar descansada quando eu devorar você no café da manhã.'

Ele sentiu sua espinha formigar e se não fosse uma coisa tão maricas, ele teria dobrado os dedos dos pés.

'Não que eu vá reclamar, eu sou hóspede aqui.' Ele respondeu, com dificuldade para respirar.

'Não que você vai reclamar, _Tesudo.'_ Lizzy prometeu. Mas quebrou o feitiço.

'Urgh, Tesudo definitivamente não.' Darcy reclamou enojado.

Ela riu baixo. 'Vamos dormir um pouco.'

x

x

_¹- __Vou deixar__ – Skank_

x  
x  
Eeeeeentão?  
Comentários? Opinião?

X

X

No meu blog Hot Rio Chick você acha a playlist dessa noite deles na Heights e alguns outros extras. Vai lá!


	6. Capítulo 10

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

x

Não sei não, assim você acaba me conquistando  
Não sei não, assim eu acabo me entregando¹

x

Depois da maratona sexual, Darcy e Lizzy estavam realmente com sono. Dormiram pesado, cada um em um lado da cama, mal se tocando. Eles não estavam familiarizados com as alegrias de compartilhar uma cama, muito cansados e com muitos sentimentos contraditórios para perceber isso.

De manhã, Darcy acordou primeiro. Ele estava acostumado com a rotina da sua casa de alimentar o cachorro, desativar os alarmes para o jardineiro e a governanta, algum exercício e chegar cedo ao escritório.

Com nada disso para fazer, Darcy aproveitou seu tempo analisando a casa dela e as circunstâncias que o trouxeram ali, observando os peitos dela subirem e descerem sob as cobertas, mamilos pontudos. Quando seu pau duro matinal o incomodou, ele levantou com cuidado para ir ao banheiro, voltou para abraçá-la de conchinha e acordá-la com beijinhos.

Ele precisou de alguns beijos para acordar Lizzy. Darcy desconfiou que ela tinha acordado com os primeiros quatro ou cinco e simplesmente aproveitou o resto. Ele achou isso cativante.

'Mmmmm, bom dia.' Lizzy murmurou.

'Bom dia, Bela Adormecida.' Darcy sussurrou.

'Já é de manhã?' Ela perguntou, de olhos fechados.

'Sim'. Ele riu.

'Já está na hora do café?' Ela perguntou com costas no peito dele.

'Eu acho que sim.' Ele respondeu chamegando seu pescoço.

'Mmmm, que bom.' Ela escapou dele, rolando para fora da cama.

'Ei?' Ele protestou.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro em toda sua nudez gloriosa, e mordeu os lábios quando seus olhos acharam o panteão do deus grego sob o lençol.

Darcy gostou do olhar de tesão. Enquanto ela fechou a porta do banheiro, ele reorganizou os travesseiros para se reclinar e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. _"Calma, amigo. Nós vamos pegá-la!"_

Quando Lizzy desfilou do banheiro para a cama, ele sorriu como o gato de Alice e abriu os braços para ela. Mas para sua decepção, Lizzy sacudiu a cabeça negativamente ao pé da cama.

'Você prometeu ...' Lizzy disse arrastando as palavras.

'Eu poderia dizer o mesmo.' Ele resmungou, sentindo sua virilha doer.

Só quando ela puxou o lençol de cima dele e se ajoelhou na cama, ele entendeu e perdeu a respiração. _"Eu sou o café da manhã! Cacete!"_

A emoção da expectativa não foi longa, ela mergulhou direito com a boca quente e os olhos colados nos dele que só quebraram o contato quando ele não pode mais mantê-los abertos.

'Lizzy ... É ... Não morde ... Ah, sim!'

Muitos gemidos de ambos os lados.

'Ah Querida... Isso... Por favor?...'

Quando ela decidiu acariciar suas bolas, ele foi à lua. Ele estava tão atordoado que levou uma fração de segundo para registrar que sua boca havia deixado o seu pau para alcançar sua própria boca, enquanto suas mãos ainda faziam miséria lá em baixo.

'Bom o suficiente?' Lizzy sussurrou.

'Porra, sim!' Ele devorou-lhe a boca.

'Eu estou fazendo tudo de memória, como você me mostrou...' Ela disse sensualmente e ele balançou a cabeça, atordoado. 'No chuveiro...'

'Você está indo bem.' Ele a beijou quase com violência.

'Eu sempre posso fazer melhor, sabe...' Lizzy disse e desviou os olhos para o seu pau.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Guiou a cabeça e a mão livre dela de volta para sua virilha, conduzindo-a em silêncio, com medo de que a habilidade de falar seria demais para seu cérebro processar. Ele mostrou-lhe quais carícias ele mais gostava, até que Lizzy balançou a cabeça e acrescentou a sua boca quente.

No momento em que ela começou a sentir um sabor amargo, ela produziu um preservativo que tinha trazido de sua ida ao banheiro e estrategicamente escondido debaixo de seu joelho, colocou e sentou nele. Darcy ficou tão surpreso que ele gozou na hora. E novamente alguns minutos depois quando ela gozou, ainda em cima dele.

'Mulher...' Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu falar. O peso dela em cima do peito dele também não estava ajudando.

Com os olhos meio fechados, ele sentiu mais do que viu que ela murmurou em sua boca: 'Baunilha doce e azedinha.' Darcy respondeu ao beijo com sabor de pau e cochilou.

Lizzy estava andando nas nuvens. Sexo matinal, _Bonitão_ parecia que realmente tinha gostado porque ele ainda estava dormindo duas horas depois, o seu jornal de domingo e café com aroma de amêndoas nas mãos, pés para cima.

"_Ahhh, bom dia pessoa estranha anteriormente conhecida como Elizabeth Bennett!" _ela pensou.

Era tão sexy estar fazendo isso, um homem estranho, sua cama, toda dolorida, quase mais orgasmos neste fim de semana do que em seus dezesseis anos anteriores de vida sexual ativa... Ela era uma mulher adulta, rainha de seu castelo e dona de suas emoções.

Quando Darcy acordou, ela estava quase acabando com o jornal e pensando em abrir seu iPad para verificar seus e-mails. Ela ouviu os pés no chão a caminho do banheiro, depois correndo para a sala de estar, então ela virou o rosto e sorriu em sua direção. Ele parou como em um desenho animado e respirou fundo.

'Eu cochilei!' Ele disse urgentemente.

'Sim!' Ela deu uma risadinha.

'Você deveria ter me acordado!' Darcy disse alarmado.

'Porquê?' Ela franziu a testa.

'É embaraçoso.' Ele gemeu.

'Parece mais um elogio.' Ela sorriu.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Nu. Em sua sala de estar. Lindo. Cara de sono. Satisfeito. Culpa dela. _"Uau! Parabéns pessoa estranha anteriormente conhecida como Elizabeth Bennett!"_ Lizzy congratulou-se.

'O que eu faço agora?' Darcy perguntou, todo confuso.

"_Awww, que fofo!"_ Lizzy pensou.

Ela deu de ombros. 'Voltar a dormir?' Ela sugeriu, ele balançou a cabeça ofendido.

'Café?' Ela sugeriu, ele considerou.

'Banho?' Sua sugestão seguinte, ele balançou a cabeça.

'Jornal de domingo?' Lizzy ofereceu.

'Seattle?' Darcy perguntou.

'Desculpe, local.' Ela fez uma careta.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

'Chuveiro, café e o jornal local. Depois eu vou te pedir desculpas.' Darcy decidiu.

'Olho por olho?' Ela sacudiu as sobrancelhas.

Ele riu se virando para ir tomar uma ducha.

'Toalhas limpas no armário!' Ela gritou atrás dele.

Vinte minutos depois, Darcy estava no sofá em frente a ela, com suas viris longas pernas sobre o mesmo pufe que as dela, franzindo a testa para o café aromatizado, bagel doce e jornal local, enquanto Lizzy fazia uma careta para seu iPad.

Ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, mas não conseguiu perceber que esta cena caseira era a causa. Ele ainda estava muito envergonhado por ter cochilado depois do boquete. Então ele teve uma ideia de repente! Brilhante!

'Almoço!' Darcy disse em voz alta.

'Uh? Com fome? É quase meio-dia.' Ela disse, sem tirar os olhos da telinha.

'Eu vou cozinhar o almoço para você!' Ele disse alegremente.

'O quê?' Ela finalmente olhou para cima se torcendo no sofá e inadvertidamente mostrando-lhe um mamilo e calcinhas rosa com bolinhas.

Ele sorriu. _"Sobremesa é por conta da casa!"_ Em voz alta, disse _ele._ 'Para me desculpar por meu comportamento mal educado eu vou cozinhar o almoço!'

'Você não precisa.' Lizzy ficou na defensiva.

'Eu quero.' Darcy insistiu.

'Eu não vou lavar a louça. Eu odeio lavar louça.' Ela preveniu.

'Não vou lhe pedir para fazer isso. Pacote completo.' Ele sorriu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

'Nós poderíamos sair. Ou você poderia voltar para o hotel.' Lizzy disse após alguns segundos. Darcy mentalmente ser encolheu como uma mola. 'Eu não estou te mantendo prisioneiro como meu escravo sexual.' Ela acrescentou.

Darcy ficou preocupado, todos os alarmes soando em sua cabeça. 'Você quer que eu vá?' Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

'O quê? Ir ou cozinhar?' Lizzy perguntou de volta, franzindo a testa e na defensiva.

'Ir.' Ele disse.

Ela se encolheu. _"Olha a Lizzy de sempre aí, minha gente!"_

'Não... Não foi isso que eu disse.' Lizzy suspirou.

'Sério?' Darcy estava cético e magoado.

'Nós poderíamos mandar trazer comida.' Lizzy ofereceu.

'Se você preferir.' Ele respondeu.

Pânico tomou conta dela, e antes de Lizzy pudesse racionalizar que o medo dele ir antes de segunda pela manhã era um mau sinal, ela já estava montada no colo dele.

'Olha, eu não te mandei embora. Eu... Eu...' Ela fez força para achar palavras que fugiam dela. 'Eu não quero que você sinta como se me devesse nada. Ou que eu estou grudando em você. Não estamos marcando pontos para ver quem ganha. Não fica todo caladão e indiferente ou nada.'

Ele ficou sério, sem tocá-la. Apenas olhando bem nos olhos dela tentando lê-los.

Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. 'Eu estraguei tudo? Desculpe, realmente sinto muito.' Lizzy olhou para baixo, já se chutando, culpando sua língua grande e escudos de proteção. Ela suspirou e estava pronta para sair de cima dele, sentindo-se derrotada quando Darcy levantou-lhe o queixo.

'Onde você vai? ' Darcy perguntou muito ameaçador.

Ela olhou para cima, na esperança de que nenhuma lágrima rebelde escapasse.

'Indo... pegar o número da deli, assim você pode encomendar o que quiser para me fazer um delicioso almoço?' Ela tentou, olhando para ele com um meio sorriso. Ele era tão bonito...

'Boa menina!' Ele disse, dando um tapinha na sua bunda e beijando seu pescoço.

Lizzy sentiu um arrepio que foi direto para a calcinha, mas levantou-se de qualquer maneira. Ela precisava de um pouco de ar no rosto imediatamente.

O coração de Darcy estava dançando um _samba._ Por um segundo ele pensou que ela estava de saco cheio com ele. William Darcy nunca tinha sido despejado da casa de uma mulher antes, William Darcy nunca tinha dormido na casa de uma mulher antes de qualquer forma. Especialmente com uma mulher que ele queria, ter o seu orgulho ferido doía como o inferno. Não era nada mais que isso, apenas orgulho ferido. De repente, ela veio para o seu colo, o roupão entreaberto e pediu desculpas às pressas, não conseguia encontrar palavras. Seu pau respondeu antes de seu orgulho relaxasse. Se ela não se levantasse e corresse para a cozinha, ele teria ... _"Feito o que Superchato?"_ Ele podia ouvir o espirituoso Ricky perguntando. _"O que você teria feito?"_ Ele suspirou. _"Eu não sei."_

O _"momento"_ passou. Eles encomendaram os ingredientes do almoço pouco antes da deli fechar, e na hora que o menino trouxe, Lizzy estava tentando explicar-se novamente.

Após a interrupção, ela reuniu sua coragem assistindo os movimentos dos músculos de seus ombros enquanto ele trabalhava em sua massa de frente para a pia. Ela se sentou na mesa da cozinha e correu um pé do joelho dele até a cintura, ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro.

'Tentando me seduzir, mulher?' Ele perguntou.

'Êta! De _querida_ para _mulher_ ... Desculpe o fora de novo. Não tem necessidade de continuar a retaliação.' E correu o pé para cima e para baixo da perna dele outra vez.

Ele se manteve ocupado por um tempo, até que finalmente virou-se e agarrou o pé dela em um movimento rápido.

'Você precisa ser punida?' Darcy perguntou sério.

Ela explodiu numa risada tão genuína que ele teve que rir junto.

'Eu sou uma _menina má?'_ Ela perguntou, ainda rindo.

'Depende se você gosta de ser punida!' Ele respondeu.

'Defina punição.' Lizzy exigiu.

'Defina menina má.' Darcy pediu de volta.

'A menina má enfiaria a mão dentro da sua cueca.' E ela fez exatamente isso.

'A punição seria pegar na sua calcinha mas só no elástico.' Ele o fez.

'A menina má iria chupar sua orelha.' Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e chupou.

'A punição seria respirar em sua boca, mas não beijar.' Ele fez isso também.

'A menina má iria abrir o roupão e colocar sua mão no meu peito. Ai, que mão fria! ' Lizzy reclamou e ele riu.

'Punição seria torcer seu bico.' Darcy fez um carinho tão amoroso que de modo algum poderia ser descrito como punição.

'A menina má levaria essa mesma mão para lhe mostrar como a calcinha está molhada.' Ela guiou sua mão para baixo de sua barriga.

'Foda-se punição.' Darcy grunhiu.

E assim que ele acariciou-a com três dedos sobre a calcinha enquanto devorava sua boca, a água ferveu. Era hora de cozinhar.

A decepção no rosto dele espelhava a dela. Ele considerou parar de cozinhar, mas depois pensou que seria bom adiar a seu prazer.

'Paciência é uma virtude.' Ele murmurou para si mesmo, lavando a mão.

'Blá, blá, blá. Conversa mole.' Lizzy resmungou, abrindo o vinho e compartilhando o copo com ele.

Sua massa era deliciosa. Eles ficaram na mesa da cozinha falando de filmes e música por um tempão depois do almoço. Darcy teve de suportar _o_ seu '_melhor de Bon Jovi',_ mas gostou do R&B de _Joss Stone_ depois. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que um dia ela iria pagar ouvindo sua coletânea do _Dire Straits_.

Depois de prometer uma boa recompensa, ele a convenceu a ajudar com os pratos. Lizzy apenas cumpriu porque ele prometeu reiniciar exatamente onde havia parado quando a água ferveu.

Darcy não era nada se não um homem de palavra, tão logo que ele acabou com a sua parte, ele acariciou a bunda dela virada para cima enquanto ela enchia a máquina de lavar louça. Ele guiou-a para a mesa da cozinha onde a carícia passou de um trabalho interno de dois dedos, a uma série de lambidas de gato, para uma exploração de pau profundo e tudo com a incrível maravilha de manter a calcinha de bolinha no lugar.

Antes que eles vissem, eram oito horas da noite e eles se dirigiram para a cama para assistir um filme antigo e chamegar um pouco mais. Transar também.

Segunda-feira chegou e os acordou cedo. Uma rapidinha no chuveiro, algumas roupas jogadas em sua pequena bolsa de viagem e eles estavam fora do apartamento de Lizzy. Eles concordaram em tomar café da manhã no hotel antes de Darcy fazer check-out.

No hotel, enquanto Lizzy tomava o segundo excelente cappuccino no elegante restaurante, Darcy subiu para seu quarto, a fim de pegar as coisas dele e pagar a conta.

Quando ele retornou, ele aproveitou para caminhar lentamente até ela, para guardar seu rosto meio iluminado em sua memória. Lizzy estava olhando pela janela para lugar nenhum ao que parecia.

'Está pronta, Querida?' Darcy perguntou calmamente quando ele chegou perto dela.

Ela levantou a xícara para ele e ele tomou alguns goles.

'Sim'. Lizzy assentiu. 'Você?'

'Sim. Vamos?' Darcy disse.

Engraçado como parecia que eles estavam falando sobre algo completamente diferente.

Talvez por causa do tom triste em suas vozes.

No aeroporto, eles compartilharam um último beijo longo e profundo, alguns selinhos, desejos de _'boa viagem'_ e alguns _'obrigados'._ Ele a fez prometer que enviaria um torpedo logo que ela chegasse a Meryton e embora ela dissesse que ele ainda estaria fora do ar, ele insistiu e ela acordou. E ele foi embora, sem olhar para trás.

Lizzy esperou até Darcy entrar pelas portas duplas para ir embora, apesar do buzinaço atrás dela.

Ela suspirou quando ele foi embora. Seu fim de semana de ousadia tinha acabado. A partir de agora, ela estava de volta a ser a mesma velha Lizzy.

Quando Darcy voltou correndo depois de perceber no check-in que sua pasta do laptop tinha ficado no banco de trás do carro dela, Lizzy já tinha saído por uns bons quinze minutos.

Ele mandou uma mensagem, mas Lizzy só viu três horas depois quando ela estava entrando Meryton, ao alcançar o seu telefone para mandar um torpedo para dele. Ela deve ter passado em uma grande área sem sinal, ou estava na lua. Ela imediatamente parou em uma loja de courrier e enviou a pasta. Como Darcy havia instruído no torpedo, ela procurou no bolso da frente da pasta e encontrou seus cartões de visita. Sem conseguir resistir, Lizzy guardou um cartão pessoal e um profissional. _"Apenas para me lembrar deste fim de semana incrível."_ Foi o que ela disse a si mesma.

O laptop chegou a Seattle logo depois de Darcy. Ele ficou desapontado quando ele não encontrou nenhuma surpresa dentro da caixa.

'Liz, você está com um andar tão engraçadinho hoje...!" Charlo sussurrou sarcasticamente.

"Shhhh ..." Señorita Austena, a professora de Espanhol, pediu silêncio.

Poucos minutos passados e Charlo tentou sem sucesso prestar atenção aos diálogos em espanhol do filme ou o cabelo de um Banderas muito jovem.

'É tão fofo... É um trote?' Charlo começou novamente.

Silêncio.

'Machucou seus pés?' Ele sussurrou e Dennie riu.

'Machucou os joelhos?' Ele perguntou novamente.

'Cale a boca, _malinha.'_ Lizzy murmurou, mal escondendo o sorriso.

'São seus quadris que doem?' Charlo tentou novamente.

'_Bonitão, bonitão.'_ Dennie tossiu.

Charlo não podia se segurar e deixou escapar o riso borbulhante ele estava segurando assim que parou de se preocupar com jeito engraçado que a Lizzy estava andando, quando ele percebeu o que realmente era.

Eles estavam no meio de sua aula de espanhol, em torno de uma grande mesa de jantar na varanda transformada em uma sala de aula improvisada para atender quinze alunos na casa da professora.

'_¡Atención, Alumnos!_ _Esta película es una obra maestra!' Señorita_ Austena chamou-os novamente sem tirar os olhos da TV de tela grande. Ela mesma estava hipnotizado pela _atmosfera de Almodóvar._

'_Más Tarde.'_ Lizzy sussurrou de volta, com um leve sorriso de lado.

Uma hora depois eles estavam sentados em um restaurante simpático na Main Street de Meryton de frente para a praça, esperando as bebidas que tinham encomendado. Lizzy pediu a primeira de suas duas Heinekens como de costume; Dennie pediu um Cosmopolitan ainda pensando que era tão elegante como sugerido no programa de TV e Charlo um Bellini borbulhante. Lizzy revirou os olhos criticando a sua escolha, mas não comentou.

'Então...' Lizzy disse em um sorriso.

'Conta!' Dennie bateu palminhas.

'Observando seu rosto sob esta luminária vejo traços de alergias, Liz. Pobrezinha, novamente sofrendo com a horrível erupção nervosa... _PERA!'_ Charlo gritou, palmas no ar. 'É alergia à barba?'

'Sim!' Lizzy disse e deu um gritinho feliz.

E os três explodiram em uma gargalhada estridente, rindo do absurdo da recatada Lizzy ter um _pinto amigo._

'Então...' Lizzy começou. 'Ele me ligou duas vezes em menos de vinte e quatro horas depois que meu avião pousou, e eu mandei um torpedo de volta. Ele veio passar o fim de semana em Boston _"só para mim"_ e estou repetindo o que ele disse!' Ela riu encantada.

Dennie e Charlo ficaram de queixo caído.

'O que quer _dizer "só para você"?'_ Dennie perguntou, de olhos esbugalhados.

Lizzy abriu um largo sorriso e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. 'Isso é o que eu perguntei. _Ele_ disse que _voou para passar o fim de semana comigo,_ e _enquanto eu o quisesse, ele_ _era_... _meu!_ ' Outra risada dela, Dennie piscou e Charlo abanou o rosto com um guardanapo.

'Oh meu Deus, eu preciso de um lencinho. Eu estou arruinando a minha maquiagem. Olha querida, como a nossa menina está crescida! Tão bem sucedida na vida!' Charlo brincou, segurando Dennie pelo braço.

'Sim _Charlotte,_ querida. Nossa _recatada-casada-com-um-chato-na-flor-da-idade_ está crescendo... Quem diria que as suas artimanhas e seduções atrairiam um peixe tão grande?' Dennie disse, saltando imediatamente para o seu teatro onde Charlo era a mãe vagabunda, ela era o pai cego e Lizzy, a filha burra.

Lizzy sempre odiou esse teatro e era por isso que eles ainda faziam, para chateá-la.

'Bem, se vocês querem saber, tenho que falar sobre o peixe grande. Quero dizer: _peixe espada enorme!'_ Lizzy se gabou.

'Cale a boca!' Dennie resmungou.

Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

'Puta de sorte!' Charlo murmurou em seu copo bebida.

'Cuidado com a língua, _mala._ Restaurante público. '

'Desculpe, D.' Ele se desculpou.

Dennie estava silenciosamente amando este apelido _'D'_. Finalmente, finalmente ela estava conquistando um apelido íntimo.

'Conta, Liz. Tudo. E seja generosa, você sabe quanto tempo eu estou na seca.' Dennie pediu impaciente.

'Eu pensei que você tinha pego Ricky naquele churrasco, Dennie.' Lizzy disse bebericando sua cerveja.

Com isso, Charlo se interessou. 'Você pegou?'

Dennie deu de ombros. 'Nós queríamos informações sobre o _Bonitão_ e o _Nugget_ estava deliciosamente disponível, bem como bêbado.'

Lizzy se engasgou com a cerveja. _'Nugget?_'

'É assim que estamos chamando ele. _Bonitão_ é o irmão mais velho, alto, moreno e bonito. _Nugget_ é o irmão mais novo: alto, mas não tão alto; louro não moreno e bonito, mas não tão bonito." Ela deu a Lizzy um sorriso de Mona Lisa.

'Eu não sabia que se _pegaram._ Você não me contou.' Charlo reclamou.

'Não é realmente _pegar._ Apenas... desfrutar. Ele é uma graça.' Dennie disse sonhadora, bebericando o seu cocktail e deu de ombros.

Lizzy sempre achou que havia uma tensão sexual entre Dennie e Charlo desde que se conheceram. E Dennie lhe confessou em uma noite negra durante o _ano_ _infernal _quando ambas estavam bêbadas que ela sempre amou Charlo e, claro, isso arruinou sua vida amorosa. Dennie tinha certeza que ele nunca seria capaz de dar a ela o que ela precisava e queria dele, mas não podia deixar de amar e vergonhosamente sonhar que ele era um homem, seu homem.

Charlo e Dennie arruinaram um ao outro, na verdade. Eles foram para a faculdade da região mesmo quando eles não foram aceitos na mesma faculdade longe, eles nunca saíram de Meryton já que um deles não podia sair por causa da família. Eles trabalhavam juntos: ele era professor de artes cênicas e ela era conselheira vocacional estudantil. Eles acompanhavam as conquistas um dos outro. Mas Lizzy nunca gostou deste lado do relacionamento deles, eles não deixavam o outro livre, mantendo-se presos e congelados.

'Enfim, de volta para mim!' Lizzy disse, alegremente, 'e meu fim de semana _quente!'_

'Vá em frente.' Incentivou Dennie.

'Ele é tão lindo e gostoso e amoroso e as mãos que o homem tem...' Lizzy entusiasmou-se. 'Vocês acreditam que ele cozinhou para mim?' E ela continuou e continuou, contando-lhes sobre Darcy e seus prodígios, editando bastante, não querendo compartilhar detalhes muito preciosos e quentes. Os momentos que ela julgava mais íntimos ou emotivos ela manteve em segredo como uma relíquia. E de mais a mais, ela não queria soar como uma menina da escola sonhando com o galãzinho da turma.

Estas relíquias, esses momentos, ela já tinha embalado direitinho em uma caixinha e escondido muito bem guardado, em baixo de todas as _memórias tristes de Bill_ como se pudessem, mesmo bloqueadas e ocultas, espalhar um escudo sobre seus maus momentos. _"Melhor guardá-las longe, antes que eu me apaixone por este homem rico que cruzou o país para uma amizade colorida insignificante."_ Lizzy pensou consigo mesma.

O que Lizzy não conseguia entender é que essa esperança estava, em si mesma, alimentando um amor que estava destinado a florescer. Se não pelo _destino,_ pela pura necessidade de ambos.

'Deixe-me organizar isso na minha cabecinha.' Charlo disse, bebericando sua bebida delicadamente, depois de Lizzy acabou seu conto apaixonado.

'Fala _Doctor Freud-a-bicha.'_ Lizzy disse, balançando a cabeça. _"Aqui vamos nós..."_ Ela pensou e suspirou.

'Você ficou com o cara no fatídico churrasco...' Charlo disse.

'Como você esperava que eu fizesse.' Lizzy acusou.

'E você fez isso só para me agradar? Você é tão doce...' Charlo sardonicamente bateu cílios, brincando com ela.

'Cale a boca, chato.' Lizzy resmungou.

Charlo riu e continuou. 'E ele mandou um torpedo e telefonou e mandou e-mail para você desde então.'

Lizzy balançou a cabeça e levantou um dedo.

'Ele _hackeou_ meu telefone e me perseguiu.' Ela acrescentou ironicamente.

Charlo tomou mais um gole do Bellini e Dennie olhou fixamente para Lizzy, já adivinhando onde Charlo estava chegando, após anos convivendo com sua torcida - ainda que lúcida - visão da realidade.

'E ele voou de costa a costa para trepar com você _o fim de semana todo,_ não apenas _um dia.'_ Charlo começou de novo, depois balançar a cabeça para o comentário de Lizzy sobre o _hacker._

'Sim'. Lizzy balançou a cabeça novamente, sorrindo sonhadoramente.

'E ficou na sua casa, e você ficou em seu hotel...' Charlo continuou.

'Não_ 'ficou na minha casa.' _Suas coisas ficaram no hotel, ele simplesmente foi se divertir no meu apartamento.' Lizzy esclareceu.

'Ainda assim, ele dormiu com você...' Charlo franziu os lábios.

'Três vezes ...' Dennie oferecido.

'Não, gente! Duas vezes, qual é!' Lizzy gemeu, ela não estava gostando de onde Charlo estava indo com isso.

'Duas vezes na sua casa, uma vez no hotel dele. São três vezes.' Dennie contou nos dedos.

Gemido.

'E ele fez questão que você gozasse antes dele. Às vezes juntos, jun-ti-nhos que nem em estorinhas românticos...' Charlo exagerou na entonação.

Lizzy estava derrotada. Ela tomou um longo gole de cerveja e fez um sinal para o garçom, pedindo mais uma. 'Parece que eu vou precisar da terceira um hoje.' Ela resmungou.

Sem dar importância ao seu descontentamento, Charlo continuou. 'E ele só foi embora quando você decidiu despejá-lo no aeroporto.' Ele acenou com a mão para segurar Lizzy quando ela quis protestar novamente. 'Blá, blá, blá. Então você fez. Minha opinião é ... que rufem os tambores...'

Gemido.

'Mmmm, não gosto disso...' Dennie disse melancolicamente. 'Queridinho, me traga outro Cosmo? Obrigado.' Dennie disse ao garçom que se aproximou e acabou ordenando em vez de falar o que estava pensando.

Eles pediram mais uma rodada para os três.

'_Queridinho_ é o ó, Dennie.' Lizzy implicou.

'Ei, você é a única no banco dos réus aqui, Liz!' Dennie se defendeu.

'Banco dos réus? Que babaquice.' Lizzy reclamou.

'Atenção! Minha opinião é que ainda _não acabou!_' Charlo disse triunfante. 'Se ele está tão viciado em você quanto você nele, isso vai longe...' E Charlo usou a mão para fazer um avião decolando.

'Ai, credo! Apenas um _pinto amigo.'_ Lizzy riu sem graça.

'Elizabeth Bennett não tem um _pinto amigo._ Além disso, ele é muito _Bonitão_ para ser desperdiçado.'

O garçom chegou com o pedido e para grande desgosto do Lizzy, ouviu as brincadeiras.

'Por favor, desculpe meus amigos, senhor. Não precisam nem de bebida para falar maluquices.' Lizzy disse, sorrindo e pedindo desculpas ao garçom bonito.

'Desculpo se eu puder convencê-la a esquecer _o "senhor" com_ uma bebida hoje mais tarde.' O garçom sorriu encantadoramente.

Lizzy tentou cobrir sua surpresa com um sorriso bonito, mas Dennie fazendo _'Ohhhh...' _não ajudou muito.

'Bem...' Lizzy balbuciou, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

Dennie resolveu ajudar 'Se você se comportar e nos trouxer alguns amendoins, eu posso tentar convencê-la...'

Ele piscou e voltou para o bar.

'Ora, ora, ora... Se _a senhorita puritana casada_ não está se transformando numa devoradora de homens!...' Charlo brincou.

'Ah cala a boca, Char.' Lizzy olhou com raiva para ele.

'Agora, Liz, sério...' Charlo disse, rindo.

'Você sabe falar _sério?_ ' Lizzy zombou dele.

O garçom trouxe batatinha chips com cheddar e um bilhete com seu telefone celular. Após os risos e quando as bochechas da Lizzy estavam retornando do pimenta vermelha a que tinha subido, Charlo continuou em um tom sério.

'Tem mais coisa nisso, Liz. Ninguém queima novecentos dólares em um bilhete de avião só para três dias de boas fodas. Ele pode queimar ainda mais, mas isso seria para uma puta tipo modelo, prostituta de primeira classe.'

Ambas as mulheres gemeram. Lizzy sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes só de pensar em Darcy fazendo sexo com outra pessoa.

'_Bobinho,_ acho que mais de mil e setecentos dólares.' Dennie riu para Charlo. 'Eu aposto que o seu _Bonitão_ voa de primeira classe.' Dennie disse, olhando de lado para Lizzy.

Todos eles concordaram.

'A questão é: você quer mais, meu bem?' Charlo perguntou amorosamente.

'Mais sexo? Quem não quer?' Mas seus amigos podiam ver através da piada que Lizzy estava entrando no modo_ pensativa:_ séria e tensa.

"_Oh, oh"_ Charlo e Dennie pensaram e trocaram _"o olhar"._

'Meu bem, mais William Darcy. Você poderia fazer sexo agora com este pedaço de mau caminho de garçom, ou qualquer outro homem desde que você ficou livre, mas você não o fez.' Charlo disse friamente.

'O que ele está tentando dizer, Liz, é que esse cara realmente _gosta_ de você ou ele não estaria fazendo esse esforço. Ele cruzou o país para passar o _fim de semana inteiro_ à sua disposição. Mesmo sendo uma mulher gostosa...' Dennie sorriu. 'Ele deve ter várias outras lá em... Seattle?'

Lizzy assentiu.

'Diabo de lugar chuvoso. Você gosta deste cara?' Dennie perguntou.

Lizzy hesitou. Ela sabia que eles não iriam deixá-la em paz. 'Ele é lindo. E gostoso. E não quer mais do que aquilo que nós compartilhamos, pessoal. Por vários momentos eu poderia dizer que ele estava arisco em dividir sua intimidade comigo. ' Ela balançou a cabeça. 'Não, nós somos _parceiros de cama_... _nós transamos,_ isso é tudo. _Éramos_ parceiros de cama. Passado_.'_

Charlo e Dennie ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, pensando sobre isso, até que Lizzy continuou.

'Eu consegui tudo o que eu queria desse encontro. Uma amizade colorida quentíssima que eu nunca tinha tido antes. É isso aí, sem sonhos românticos de amor verdadeiro, ou, _Deus me livre,_ outro marido.' Ela estremeceu. 'Só de pensar em um namorado querendo dar ordens, tendo opiniões sobre a minha vida ... Não, obrigado. Uma transa muito boa com um homem muito tesudo e lindo é tudo que eu posso lidar por agora. Já estou satisfeita.' Lizzy terminou imperativa e tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

'Vamos ver'.

'Cale a boca, _bichinha.'_ Lizzy botou a língua para Chalo.

Charlo suspirou. _"Aqui vai o meu amore, mergulhando de cabeça em outro relacionamento montanha russa..."_

Dennie pensou a mesma coisa.

¹- Ive Brussel – Jorge Bem Jor

x  
Ooops! Críticas dos amigos... Dureza, né?  
x  
x  
Obrigadíssima por seguir esta JAFF. A versão original em inglês foi publicada e está a venda em paperback e e-book. Mais informações no HOT RIO CHICK blog.


End file.
